La Grande faille
by O-DemonKill-O
Summary: La grande faille est une fanfiction sur plusieurs univers comme: Detroi : Become human; Game of Throne; Alice in Wonderlande; It; Pokémon; Godzilla... etc Je ne vous en dit pas plus Elle est aussi dédier à VendettaPrimus, elle seule comprendra pourquoi ;) Classer dans humour, aventure - K Pour les petits gros mots
1. Chapter 1

**La Grande faille**

La ville de Détroit était frappée par la folie des inventions. Et au poste de police du centre-ville, c'était la pagaille. Plusieurs androïdes semblables à des humains avaient été insérer dont un prototype envoyer par CyberLife, l'entreprise même de l'intelligence artificiel.

Sur le terrain, le duo du Lieutenant Hank Andersson et le prototype Connor, étaient sur une grande affaire. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis bien longtemps maintenant et était de bon coéquipier. Mais… les évènements de la nuit dernière laissaient tout le monde dans la confusion. Un éclair violet avait ouvert le ciel en deux puis le noir total pour tout le monde… Que s'est-il réellement passé cette nuit-là ?

Hank et Connor venait de capturer un criminel sanguinaire des plus surprenant, mais à leur époque ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça tout compte fait. Une poupée rousse se faisant appelé Chucky était attachée à une chaise dans la pièce d'interrogatoire.

Les deux policiers l'observèrent à travers la vitre tinté qui les séparaient, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Comment une poupée dotée d'une intelligence artificielle pouvait se résoudre à un meurtre aussi… terrifiant.

Hank soupira tout en s'appuyant sur la chaise devant lui. D'où sortait-il déjà ?! Il n'avait jamais vue une poupée aussi flippante. Soudain, Connor décida d'aller interroger le meurtrier, entre robot ca devrais le faire.

« Heureusement que Jenna n'est pas là pour voir ça… »Ce dit Hank en regardant Connor entrer dans l'autre pièce.

Le prototype s'installa en face de la poupée qui le regardait d'un air menaçant avec des yeux rouges lumineux et un horrible sourire.

« Je m'appelle, Connor. Je suis un androïde envoyé pas CyberLife. Se présenta brièvement Connor en levant les sourcils.

-Gros connard. Fut la réponse de la petite poupée au sourire creepy.

-Non, moi c'est Connor. » Connor cligna des yeux, incrédule.

Hank, derrière la vitre se retint de rire à la situation des plus, compromettante. Un androïde qui interroge une poupée qui parle, quelle ironie.

« J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi tu as fait ça. » Demanda-t-il ensuite, d'un ton plus ferme en montrant des photos de cadavre complètement démembré.

Il y avait même la peau d'un visage d'homme collé sur une pastèque. Répugnant.

« Personne ne fait du mal à mon meilleur ami. Répondit Chucky en gardant cette même expression.

-Qui est ton meilleur ami ? Demanda Connor en fronçant les sourcils se demandant qui pouvait être assez fous pour être ami avec lui.

-Andy. Andy est mon meilleur ami ! Fit la poupée ses yeux lumineux maintenant bleu et son visage dans une expression triste.

-Quel Andy ? Demanda Connor, perplexe par ce peut d'information.

-Ou est mon Andy ? Ou est-il parti ?! Commença-t-il à dire, tout paniquer.

-13 coups de couteaux ! »S'écria soudainement Connor en frappant ca main contre la table pour le faire revenir à lui.

Chucky concentra son attention sur lui, un visage choqué.

« Tu tenais vraiment à ce qu'il y passe, hein ?! »S'énerva-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Chucky le suivit du regard, les sourcils plissé de peur.

« Dit moi d'où tu viens. Demanda ensuite Connor en tournant autour de la table, les bras croisé dans le dos.

-Tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein ? Aidez-moi à retrouver Andy, et je te le dirais… peut-être. Répondit mystérieusement la poupée rousse en souriant à nouveau, ces yeux rouge lumineux donnant des frissons à Hank.

-Très bien, dit moi plus sur Andy alors. Demanda Connor en s'installant en face.

-Il est roux, comme moi ! Et il est adorable, et c'est mon meilleur ami ! Expliqua-t-il les yeux bleus à nouveau.

-Et ou était-il la dernière fois ? Demanda l'androïde en se rapprochant légèrement.

-Je ne sais pas ! S'écria Chucky en faisant semblant de pleurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue il était avec son père… cet affreux clown… »

Connor fronça progressivement les sourcils puis resta bloquer quelque instant avant de se lever et de rejoindre Hank.

« Alors, tu as une idées ? Demanda Hank, assis sur sa chaise et les bras croisés.

-Et bien… euh je… je suis dans l'incapacité de résoudre cette affaire. Répondit l'androïde complètement instable. Une poupée qui parle d'un certain Andy puis d'un clown ?! Je ne comprends plus rien Hank ! S'écria-t-il en secouant l'homme devant lui par les épaules.

-Ouaip, on est mal barré. »

Mais alors que les deux policier étaient perdu dans la réflexion profonde, à l'extérieur c'était le chao total…

« Lieutenant ! V-Venez voir dehors ! Balbutia Chris complètement déstabilisé. Il y-y-y-y a un d-dragon ! Cria-t-il ensuite en pointant du doigt le toit.

-Chris, je sais bien que la RedIce c'est autoriser mais faut pas en abusé non plus… Répondit Hank en soupirant.

-M-m-mais venez voir ! »Supplia-t-il ensuite le front tout transpirant.

Hank jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Connor puis sorti pour se faire son propre opinion. Quand il sorti, c'était la pagaille, tout le monde courait en hurlant. Le vielle homme leva les yeux quand soudain une immense ombre plana au-dessus de leur tête en rugissant.

« Ouaip, on est mal barré. Les yeux des deux policier se baissèrent vers la poupée rousse juste à coter qui venait de répété la phrase.

-Et ?! Comment il est arrivé ici lui ?! »Demanda Connor en le pointant du doigt.

Mais le lieutenant fixait toujours le ciel la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur.

« Fait attention tu vas gober une mouche ! Fit Chucky en commençant à rire.

-D-D'où il sort le dragon ?! Cria Hank complètement dépasser.

-C'est la Grande Faille ! S'exclama Chucky en souriant.

-La grande quoi ? Demanda Connor en fronçant les sourcils.

-La Grande Faille ! L'éclair violet qui a coupé le ciel comme un gâteau d'anniversaire pour Andy ! Dit-il avec plein d'étoiles dans les yeux. Ou est mon Andy ! Pleura-t-il ensuite.

-Wow, du calme. Rassura Connor avant de prendre la poupée dans ses bras.

-Andy ! Ou est tu mon Andy ! Pourquoi tu es party avec ce clochard ! Pleura-t-il en regardant le ciel.

-Clochard, clown ? Va falloir se décider. Dit Connor avant de regarder Hank qui n'avait pas bouger depuis tout à l'heure alors que le dragon était partie depuis un moment. Hank ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet maintenant.

-Tu-tu a vu le dragon ? Demanda-t-il en pointant le ciel du doigt.

-Oui j'ai vu le dragon, mais maintenant il est partie. On peut continuer l'interrogatoire ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en levant les sourcils.

-C-Connor ?! Il y avait un putain de dragon à l'instant ! Ca n'existe pas les dragons ! S'écria-t-il en passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux gris.

-Maintenant si. »

Hank regarda l'androïde la bouche grande ouverte et à court de mots. On dirait qu'il s'en fichait totalement qu'il venait de voir un dragon !

Mais alors que le vielle homme s'énervait contre son androïde, un peu plus loin, dans la rue voisine, des voitures de sports roulaient à toutes vitesse, suivant un camion rouge et bleu.

Quand soudain, le grand camion s'arrêta devant le poste de police, ou Hank débattait encore avec l'androïde. La portière du coter passager s'ouvrit mais personne n'était à l'intérieur. Hank s'arrêta de parler puis tourna la tête vers le véhicule en attente.

« Quoi ?! Maintenant un camion qui roule tout seul ? Remarqua Hank en levant un sourcil étonné.

-Lieutenant Andersson ? Résonna une voix grave et profonde depuis le camion.

-Et qui parle en plus ! S'étonna Hank en levant les yeux aux ciels complètement dépasser.

-Vous êtes demandé. Somma le camion.

-Oh non pas le vieux ronchon ! S'exclama la poupée dans les bras de l'androïde.

-Mais où ça ? Demanda Hank en regardant entre Connor et le camion parlant. Pourquoi je monterais dans un véhicule inconnu ? Qui parle en plus… »

Mais soudainement, le camion se transforma en un énorme robot de forme humanoïde.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! S'énerva-t-il en frappant son poing sur le sol. Montez si vous voulez sauvez nos mondes ! »

Hank et Connor se regardèrent la bouche grande ouvertes et les yeux écarquillés. Qu'avait-il dit ?!

…

_A suivre… peut être )_


	2. Chapter 2

**La Grande faille**

Le chao c'était installer partout dans le monde… Aux chaînes de télé, plus personne ne savait quoi dire.

''April O'Neil en directe, à New York, c'est le vrai chao ! Il y a des magiciens qui ont été découvert en plein centre-ville, sortant d'une cheminer. Et dans la ville voisine, c'est un dragon qui a été aperçut dans le ciel ! – ''

Hank coupa la radio de sa voiture puis reposa sa main sur son volant tout en soupirant. Ils suivaient le camion rouge et bleu qui parlait et qui se transformait en robot vers leur destin, mais sans aucune idée d'où ils allaient vraiment…

_Précédemment dans le dernier épisode…_

D'abord la poupée rousse du nom de Chucky qui parle d'un certain Andy, puis d'un clown et un clochard. Un dragon au-dessus de Detroit, et pour finir, cerise sur le gâteau, un camion qui parle et se transforme en robot… Sacré résumé ! Mais le pire reste à venir…

Hank secoua vivement la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la poupée rousse attaché à l'arrière. Celle-ci le fixait avec ces yeux rouges d'un sourire macabre. Alors qu'ils suivaient le camion, ils étaient escortés par différentes voitures de sport, jaune et noire, verte, bleue, violette, blanche et encore plein d'autre.

Dans sa vieille voiture, Hank se sentait… bah vieux…

« Oh Hank ! Tu as vu la belle mustang là-bas ? Demanda Connor en collant son nez à la vitre comme un petit enfant.

-Ou est mon Andy… Pleura soudainement Chucky à l'arrière. Sans lui je ne suis qu'une poupée insignifiante…

-La ferme. Grogna le Lieutenant en fronçant les sourcils dans son rétroviseur.

-J'espère que Jenna est en sécurité… »Dit pensivement l'androïde, un visage inquiet.

Hank se concentra sur les rues et s'aperçut qu'elles étaient vides, il n'y avait pas un chat. Le camion à l'avant ralentit puis s'arrêta devant un immense immeuble. Il se transforma en robot puis attendit que les deux policiers sortent.

« Bon, et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda Hank en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-On trouve Andy ! S'exclama la poupée rousse de retour dans les bras de Connor.

-Chut ! Fit Hank pour ensuite écouter le robot géant.

-Chut toi-même… Grommela Chucky.

-Mon nom est Optimus Prime, je viens de la planète Cyb- Mais Optimus fut coupé par une petite voie aigue.

-Tu ne vas pas nous la faire à chaque fois quand même ?! S'agaça le jouet parlant. T'a dit que le temps pressait. Dit-il quand les autres robots qui venaient de se transformer le regardèrent sévèrement.

-Emily vous demande. » Dit-il soudainement en mettant un genou à terre.

En entendant se nom, Hank et Connor se regardèrent, les sourcils levés et leur cœur se serrant. La Emily ? Optimus ne dit rien de plus, puis leva ces optiques bleues vers le haut de la tour ou des nuages violet et des éclairs se voyaient.

« Quoi ?! Il faut qu'on monte tout là-haut ? Dis-moi qu'il y des escaliers… » Résonna une voix féminine un peu plus loin.

Hank, Connor et Chucky tournèrent la tête vers trois individus, très étrange… Une femme avec des longs cheveux rose coiffé d'une façon inexplicable, un homme aux cheveux lavande et un chat sur deux pattes qui parle.

« Wow… on aura tout vue. » Soupira Hank, pensant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Ils étaient en plus dans des costumes blancs avec un R en rouge sur leurs bustes, mais quand leur regard se posèrent sur eux…

« Vous là ! Nous sommes de retour ! S'écria la femme en les pointant du doigt.

-Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Répondit l'homme en sortant une rose de nulle part.

-Afin de protéger le monde de la dévastation ! Poursuivit-t-elle en prenant une pose.

-Afin d'unir le peuple à notre nation ! Continua l'homme en prenant une pose similaire.

-Euh attendez-vous êtes qui ? Coupa Hank en levant un sourcil.

-Ont allaient en venir… Grommela la femme les poings serrer d'agacement. Jessie ! Se présenta-t-elle.

-James ! S'écria l'homme aux cheveux lavande.

-La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière ! Dit Jessie en pointant le ciel du doigt.

-Rendez-vous tous ! Ou se serra la guerre ! Répondit James.

-Miaouss, oui la guerre ! Termina le chat en bondissant.

-D'accord… on se croirait vraiment dans un dessin animé… » Marmonna Hank d'un air lassé.

Un silence pesant s'installa tendis que les nouveaux personnages regardaient Hank et l'androïde.

« Vous disiez ? Demanda Connor au grand robot les sourcils levez.

-Emily se trouve au sommet. Il faut que vous l'aidiez… Reprit Optimus Prime en se redressant.

-Et pourquoi nous ? » Demanda Hank.

Mais le grand robot ne pu répondre car un bruit assourdissant résonna et le sol trembla. Ils levèrent tous les yeux au ciel et vient avec horreur que la faille c'était un peu plus ouverte.

« Vite ! Cria une dernière fois le prime avant de repartir dans les rues sous format camion.

-Allons-y Lieutenant. » Fit Connor en entrant dans l'immeuble.

Hank le suivit après un dernier regard vers la faille. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait vers la porte, une main le stoppa net dans ses pas.

« Pas si vite ! S'écria Jessie, les sourcils froncés. Nous aussi on monte. Dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers le haut de la tour. Allons-y. » Dit-elle ensuite en entrant suivit de James et de Miaouss.

_Mais… pendant ce temps…_

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

C'était un vrai bordel dans son appartement, Jenna Anderson courait se mettre à l'abris dans sa salle de bain alors qu'une espèce de taré déguiser en clown la poursuivait pour des raisons mal intentionnées. Dans sa course elle récupéra un bâton puis s'enferma à double tour dans sa salle d'eau.

Elle se laissa glisser contre son mur en carrelage son bâton, enfin, sa serpillère serrer contre elle. Ses mains devenaient moites et sa respiration était tremblante. Le clown venait de s'écraser littéralement contre la porte, la tête la première. Il laissa échapper un coincement avant de se mettre à pleurer.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle entendit la créature de l'autre coter se redresser lentement.

« Ou est-il… Grogna-t-il. Ou est ma progéniture ! Hurla-t-il ensuite avant d'enfonce la porte et de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Jenna. Dis-moi ou est-il !

-Je ne voie pas de qui vous parlez ! Cria de peur Jenna en fermant les yeux.

-Je parle de mon fils ! » Cria-t-il une dernière fois avant de se mettre a pleurer.

Jenna rouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois dans la confusion. Elle le regarda avant de sentir une sorte de peine. Le clown était assis devant elle et avait son visage enfoui dans ses mains tout en pleurant.

« Je ne sais pas de qui vous parler mais je peux vous aidez à le retrouver. Dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda le clown en levant ses yeux bleus vers elle.

-Oui, on a qu'a faire un avis de recherche à la police ! » S'exclama la jeune fille en souriant.

Le clown se mit lui aussi à sourire mais, en version flippant. Il avait des dents de piranha qui ressortait et de la bave coulait sur sa collerette. Le visage de Jenna se tordis de dégout alors que l'haleine du clown venait jusqu'à elle. Elle se retint même de vomir.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour sortir quand soudain ils entendirent des cris venir de l'extérieurs. Jenna s'approcha prudemment de la porte puis regarda des deux coter avant d'assister à une scène des plus étrange.

Des chevaliers vêtus de fourrure fonçaient en masse sur un attroupement de mort-vivant.

Jenna plaqua son dos contre le mur à sa droite pour ne pas être vue avant de réfléchir quelque instant. Cette scène lui disait quelque chose…

Quant au clown, il était accroupi et pleurait dans ses mains.

« Vous ne pourrez pas faire quelque chose ? » Supplia-t-elle.

Le clown leva la tête avec un long filet de bave avant de regarder pensivement le sol et d'agiter lentement son doigt alors qu'il avait une idée. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux…. Enfin un de ses yeux la regardait… puis il sourit grandement avant de se diriger vers la porte et de sortir.

Jenna resta plaquer contre le mur et jeta un rapide coup d'œil, toujours sa serpillère en main, et vit une immense créature qui ressemblait à la fois à une araignée et un crabe.

La jeune femme regarda la scène les bras le long du corps, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux larges de stupeur. La créature ensuite, se retransforma en clown avant de se tourner vers elle et de sourire à nouveau.

Jenna sorti en courant la bouche toujours grande ouverte et vint le rejoindre.

« Et vous là-bas ! Hurla une voie de femme un peu plus haut. Qui êtes-vous ?! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Les deux levèrent la tête vers un dragon a deux pattes ou sur son dos était assise une femme aux cheveux d'argent.

« Ça-y-est ! Je me rappelle ! Fit soudain Jenna. C'est Games of Throne ! Une vieille série. » Dit-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

Le clown la regarda avec les sourcils froncés avant de regarder le gros dragon.

…

Il était fou de rage. Fou il était, mais là il était fou de rage. Il marchait dans les rues de cet étrange monde futuriste, les points serrer. Derrière lui flottait un chat gris rayé de bleu électrique. Il restait silencieux car il pouvait même ressentir la colère qu'il émettait.

Mais alors qu'il flottait tranquillement derrière lui, le Chapelier fou s'arrêta brusquement. Le chat manqua même de lui rentrer dedans. Tarrant regardait le sol avec inquiétude car il tremblait d'une façon anormale. Il se retourna et vit un immense lézard aussi haut que ces tours de verre.

Le chat de Chessire se cacha derrière lui alors que Godzilla passa tranquillement son chemin.

« Quel monde étrange… Murmura le chat.

-Comment est-ce possible ! S'écria soudainement le Chapelier, des cercles noirs autour de ses yeux.

-Peut être que l'équilibre des mondes à été rompu. Fit le chat pensivement.

-Je ne te parle pas de ça ! S'énerva le Chapelier. Comment c'est possible que ça s'est produit à cet instant ! J'allais mettre la bague au doigt de ma chère Alice ! Dit-il d'une voie désespérer alors qu'il passait ses mains abimées sur son manteau blanc de marier.

-Je suis tout autant perdu. » Dit le chat en resserrant le nœud blanc qu'il avait autour du cou.

Mais alors que le Chapelier se remit en route, ils entendirent une voie les appeler.

« S'il vous plait ! Attend-s'il vous plait ! »

Les deux se retournèrent pour apercevoir un drôle d'homme avec un haut de frome et… une drôle de coupe de cheveux… Chapelier fronça les sourcils en le regardant de haut en bas quand il était enfin face a lui.

« S'avez-vous ou nous sommes ? Je cherche la chocolaterie Willy Wonka. Dit l'homme au dents extrêmement blanches.

-Une chocolaterie ? Répéta le Chapelier fou.

-Vous n'avez jamais entendu parlez de ma chocolaterie ? Demanda Willy, les yeux larges.

-Euh… pas du tout ! Répondit Chapelier en souriant grandement, montrant ainsi son écart de dent.

-Etrange… Je… Je vous remercie… Fit l'homme le visage pâle et les yeux perdu dans le vide.

-Au revoir ! Salua Chessire.

-C'est plutôt lui qui est étrange… » Murmura Chapelier tout en continuant sa route.

Le chat de Chessire jeta un regard vers l'homme déboussoler avant de suivre son ami. Tout les deux se retrouvèrent face à une immense tour de verre qui semblait être la plus haute. Ils pouvaient même voir des nuages et des éclaires tout en haut.

Chapelier fronça les sourcils puis réfléchit quelque instant avant de tourner les talons.

« Non pas par-là. » Dit-il en marchant droit devant lui.

Le chat de Chessire leva les yeux aux ciels puis le suivit, ils ne s'avaient même pas ou ils devaient aller.

…

« Pennywise, le clown dansant ! » S'écria le clown diabolique à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnais.

Jenna sursauta à sa vive présentation. Elle se présenta ensuite à son tour en souriant. Malgré son apparence flippante et son strabisme, elle l'appréciait.

« Bon, ce qu'on devrait faire, c'est d'aller au poste de police qui est juste à coter de l'Hôtel de ville. Expliqua Jenna en montrant deux grandes tours au loin. On pourra passer par la rue principale. »

Le clown acquiesça quand soudain, une femme en robe de marier courra vers eux.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je recherche mon marie. Il a les cheveux roux et un teint pâle. » Et il est un peu fou. Dit-elle le regard plein d'inquiétude.

Jenna cligna des yeux et s'imagina tout un scénario. Cette jeune femme c'est marié avec le clown ?! Il a les cheveux roux, le teint pâle et il est très probablement fou.

« C'est lui dont vous parler ? » Demanda-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

La mariée le regarda attentivement les yeux devenant large.

« Non ce n'est pas lui. » Dit-elle désespérer en baissant les yeux au sol.

Jenna tapota son index sur ses lèvres avant de plisser les yeux à un homme au loin, il avait le teint pâle mais pas les cheveux roux… pourtant il semblait fou…

« Demandons à cet homme. » Dit Jenna en prenant le poignet de la mariée pour l'entrainer vers l'inconnu.

La femme regarda attentivement l'homme et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

« Eh, b-bonjour ! Balbutia l'homme prit de court.

-Bonjour, excuser nous elle recherche son marie. Expliqua Jenna en sortant ses lunettes de sa poche pour venir les mettre sur son nez.

-Tarrant ? Demanda-elle perplexe.

-C'est lui ? Demanda Jenna.

-Il lui ressemble beaucoup… Il porte aussi un chapeau de se genre, mais il a les yeux bleu et vert et il est plus coloré. » Dit-elle tristement en relâchant le visage de l'homme.

Jenna posa sa main sur son épaule, un petit sourire triste.

« Ne vous en faite pas, on va le retrouver ! Dit-elle avec énergie.

-Vous avez raison. Acquiesça l'inconnue.

-Jenna Anderson. Se présenta-t-elle ensuite.

-Alice Kingslay. Dit ensuite la jeune mariée en souriant.

-On se dirige vers le poste de police Pennywise et moi pour qu'il puisse retrouver ça… progéniture. » Expliqua Jenna en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Mais alors qu'ils se remirent en route, ils entendirent des hélicoptères voler au-dessus d'eux, entre les grands buildings. Ils levèrent les trois les yeux vers le ciel et s'aperçues que de la neige commençait à tomber.

« De la neige ? Fit Jenna le visage grave, nous sommes en plein printemps ! Dit-elle avant de regarder son téléphone.

-Oh ! Qu'est-ce donc cet objet ? Demanda Alice les yeux plein de curiosité.

-Vous ne connaissez pas les téléphones portables ? S'étonna Jenna en levant les sourcils. Quand Alice fit non de la tête elle lui demanda : De quelle année êtes-vous ?

-Aujourd'hui nous somme en 1888. » Dit-elle perplexe.

Jenna ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfaite.

« Vous n'êtes pas en 1888 Alice, mais en 2038. Lui annonça Jenna complètement choqué.

-Non, nous somme en 1888, regarder dans le journal ! Lui expliqua Alice, contrôlant à peine sa panique.

-Le journal n'existe plus en 2038. Répondit Jenna en bougeant négativement la tête. Et vous Pennywise, de qu'elle année êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers le clown qui faisait semblant de dormir.

-Moi je suis de 1989. Et j'adore manger des enfants apeurés. Dit-il en s'avançant à quatre pattes vers les femmes.

-Au mon dieu… Je suis en présence d'antiquité. » Fit Jenna en posant deux doigts sur le pont de son nez dans la réflexion total.

…

Comment allaient-ils faire pour s'en sortirent alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas de la même époque ?

Et qu'en est-il de Connor, du Lieutenant Anderson et de la poupée rousse Chucky ? Etaient-ils parvenu jusqu'au sommet de la tour ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode !


	3. Chapter 3

**La Grande faille 3**

Il était seul, oui. Personne à l'horizon. Enfin à part un paysan des plus étranges qui se faisait appeler Jacouille qui le suivait partout et qui ne voulait plus le lâcher. Mais sinon, Sandor était seul. Il était à la recherche de son Emerys qui avait mystérieusement disparut. Quant à lui, il était dans un tout autre monde qui l'effrayait. Et pourtant il en faut beaucoup pour faire peur au Limier, le mercenaire sanguinaire de tous Westeros.

Ces pas guider devant un immense arbre sans branches et qui faisait de la lumière. C'est là qu'il avait rencontré se pouilleux...

« C'est quoi ce merdier. Grogna-t-il en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Oh non ! C'est un maléfice ! S'écria-t-il en se mettant au sol.

-Ferme là pauvre con. » Aboya le Limier avant de s'approcher de l'un des murs de cet arbres… enfin de cet immeuble du coup.

Sandor posa lentement sa main sur la surface plate avant de pousser et d'être propulser à l'intérieur. Les portes automatiques son sournoises !

« Oh ! C'est de la sorcellerie ! Mesir faite attention ! On va vous transformer en serpent ou je ne sais point comme vil créatures hideuses… » Prévint Jacouille en faisant une grimace pour exprimer son dégout face à cet simple penser.

Sandor se releva tout en jurant dans un grognement. Il venait juste de se taper la honte… Heureusement que personne d'autre l'avait vue à part… ce type là…

Le Chien regarda autour de lui en restant sur ses gardes, une main sur son épée. Il faisait plus sombre qu'a l'extérieur et il n'y avait aucun son… c'était même trop calme à son gout. Mais c'est alors qu'il entendit un énorme bruit juste derrière lui. Il sorti son épée et se retourna vers le suspect avant d'être confronter à… Jacouille la fripouille.

« T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?! » S'agaça-t-il alors que celui-ci venait de coller, avec fracas, son visage sur le mur transparent.

Jacouille entra ensuite et vint le rejoindre. Il était obligé de le suivre ? Sandor leva les yeux vers le plafond quand il entendit plusieurs sons de bagarre, il fronça les sourcils avant de voir un escalier sur sa gauche et de monter à l'étage plus haut.

Pourtant il n'y avait personne et la bagarre semblait plus près, c'est là qu'il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un étage. Combien y en avait-il ?!

Mais alors que les deux hommes écoutaient attentivement, une petite cloche sonna et attira leurs attentions vers l'ascenseur qui venait de s'arrêter à leur étage. Des portes grise coulissantes s'ouvrit et… un homme habillé d'une façon inconnu les saluas d'un vif mouvement de main.

« Hello ! » Dit-il avec une voie extrêmement grave.

Sandor fronça les sourcils et Jacouille se mit à quatre pattes comme s'il attendait une punition.

« C'est un sorcier Mesir ! Il vient nous transformer en chaire à pater ! »

Sandor ne réfléchit pas un instant de plus et brandit son épée tout en hurlant pour foncer sur le simple et innocent Mister Bean maintenant en panique.

Il appuya sur tout les boutons possible son visage devenu tout a coup pâle. Mais au moment où la lame du Limier n'était plus qu'a un pas de l'ascenseur, les portes en métal se refermèrent.

Mr. Bean souffla, soulager, la main sur son petit cœur qui battait si vite. Mais c'est alors qu'il se mit à réfléchir… c'est vrai… maintenant qu'il y pensait, se monde était vraiment très étrange. Il était, futuriste !

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, les portes s'ouvrit quelque étage plus haut. Mais très vite il rappuya sur les boutons pour que les portes se ferme. Il avait rêver ou il avait vu les tortues ninjas ?

…

Un grognement résonnait dans toute la cage de l'escalier… Un grognement bestial hors du commun… On entendait que se grognement répétitif qui se rapprochait de plus en plus…

« Euh ! Euh ! Euh ! »

Un androïde arriva jusqu'en haut de l'escalier, tout essouffler. Il était certainement en train de fuir la créature ! Il tenait avec lui une poupée rousse dont il couvrait la bouche, sans doute pour pas qu'il n'alerte la créature !

Mais alors que le grognement s'arrêta quelque instants, l'androïde jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'escalier… et c'est là qu'il le vit…

« Aller Hank un peu de nerf ! Encouragea-t-il en lâchant la bouche de la poupée.

-Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me laisser parler ! Grogna Chucky. Donc je disais, qu'il existe des hommes avec la peau en chocolat ! Et je ne mens pas j'en ai déjà vue un en- Mais la main de l'androïde se plaqua à nouveau sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise.

-On a qu'à prendre le deuxième ascenseur pour monter le reste, il a l'air libre maintenant. Dit Connor en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur à coter de l'escalier.

-Sérieusement… il faudrait m'expliquer pourquoi il fonctionnerait ici et pas plus bas… » Grommela le lieutenant en arrivant enfin en haut des marches.

Connor appuya sur le bouton pour faire venir l'ascenseur. Hank le rejoignit ensuite et tous les trois attendirent dans un long silence pesant alors que les étages défilaient.

« Au fait, ou son passer les trois personnages de dessins animés ? Demanda Hank en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh ! Ils sont juste là. » Indiqua Connor avec son index pointer vers une fenêtre.

Effectivement, la Team Rocket était en train d'escalader le building avec des ventouses géantes.

« Ah oui. Répondit simplement Hank en redirigeant son attention sur l'ascenseur. Attendez… quoi ?! »

Quand enfin la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, les trois personnages fut surpris de voir quatre individus. Ils étaient en train de… beat boxer ?! Hank et Connor se regardèrent complètement perplexe. Mais quand enfin les quatre se rendirent comptes qu'ils étaient observés, il se stoppèrent net avant de foncer droit sur eux avec leurs armes de ninja dans un cri de guerre. Ils ressemblaient à des tortues humanoïde ninja. Super il ne manquait plus que ça…

Hank pris son arme et tira sur les ninjas qui bien évidement évitait les balles grâce à leurs carapaces. Quant à Connor, il tenait toujours Chucky dans ses bras et évitai les coups de deux ninjas, un avait un bandeau rouge et l'autre orange.

Mais alors qu'il se trouvait dans une impasse, Connor pris Chucky avant de le lancer dans le visage du plus grand, celui au bandeau rouge.

« Oh Mikey enlève moi ça ! Cria-t-il en reculant alors qu'il ne voyait plus rien.

-Oh oh… Attention Léo ! » Cria Mikey alors que Raphaël tomba en arrière sur le leader au bandeau bleu.

Quant au quatrième avec un bô et le bandeau violet, il n'avait pas vue la scène et continuait de faire face au lieutenant.

« Aie…

-Euh… les gars ? Demanda Donatello, le scientifique quand il se retourna et vit ses frères au sol.

-Enlever moi ce truc ! » Cria Raphaël.

Donnie vie immédiatement à son secours et lui retira Chucky du visage.

« Toi l'espèce de Shrek ! Relâche-moi immédiatement ! » Railla la poupée maléfique.

Donatello pris peur et le lâcha avec un pas en arrière.

« Cette technologie me dépasse… Dit-il simplement.

-Vous êtes qui ? Ou plutôt vous êtes quoi ! Demanda Hank en ramassant son arme.

-On est… Commença Leonardo avant de regarder ses frères. Des tortues ninjas. »

…

Chapelier marchait toujours droit devant lui, en direction de son destin. Enfin… en direction de nulle part vue qu'il ne savait pas où il était. Chessire le suivait toujours et avait l'air plutôt effrayer car ses oreilles étaient basses.

« Je me sent tellement déboussoler sans mon Alice ! J'espère qu'elle va bien et que très vite on se reverra ! Dit le Chapelier en souriant tristement, le regard au sol.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu connais Alice, elle c'est se débrouiller toute seule ! Lui rassura le chat.

-Oui mais est-ce que moi je sais me débrouiller tout seul ? » Demanda le Chapelier en plissant les yeux de doutes.

Le chat baissa les oreilles quand soudain, un petit garçon apparut et courut vers eux les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune garçon ne devait pas avoir plus que 11 ans, il portait des lunettes rondes et un pull rouge a col roulé.

« S'il vous plait ! Il faut que vous m'aidiez ! Mon père besoin d'aide ! » Cria-t-il en tirant le Chapelier par son manteau blanc de marier.

Immédiatement, Tarrant suivit le jeune garçon suivit par son ami flottant. Ils arrivèrent dans un croisement quand soudain ils entendirent un rugissement et le sol trembla.

Le jeune inconnu se cacha derrière un immeuble avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Chapelier et Chessire firent de même et effectivement, un homme avec une cape et des cheveux noir tenait une baguette et faisait un bouclier face au feu d'un immense dragon.

« Dah ! S'écria Tarrant avant de se plaquer contre le mur en béton. Le Jabberwocky ! Chuchota-t-il ensuite les mains tremblantes. Il a ressuscité ? Se demanda-t-il ensuite en plissant les yeux d'incertitude.

-Je vous sent… Oui… Je sens l'odeur de la peur et la puanteur d'un lâche ! » S'écria une voie grave venant du dragon.

Chapelier sursauta alors que le dragon parlait de sa voie reptilienne, les tremblements aillant cesser.

« Vite ! Il faut aller aider mon père ! » Plaida l'enfant en tirant nerveusement le haut de Tarrant.

Chessire lui, disparut aussitôt, ayant pris peur. Quant au Chapelier il grogna a sa lâcheté avant de se montrer enfin au grand dragon.

« Toi là-bas ! Qui est-tu ? Demanda-t-il doucement alors que son regard d'or suivait tous ses mouvements.

-Je suis Chapelier ! Se présenta nerveusement Tarrant alors que ses jambes tremblaient. Et je suis venu ici, juste pour vous voir, et… je me suis dit, qu'avec cette immense tête, je pourrais faire un beau chapeau qui vous rendra encore plus resplendissent. Expliqua-t-il alors qu'il avait du mal à contrôler sa peur.

-Vraiment ? » S'étonna le dragon en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme avec la cape noir s'éclipsa et rejoignit son fils qui lui avait fait signe.

« O-o-o-oui ! Bégaya Chapelier en jouant nerveusement avec ces mains. Ne bouger pas je vais aller chercher de quoi faire votre chapeau ! Il me faudra beaucoup de matériaux ! Dit-il en commençant à s'en aller.

-Tu crois que je suis stupide ?! S'énerva soudainement la chimère en grognant. Tu ne partiras pas de ce monde vivant… Menaça-t-il avant de cracher du feu.

-DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » Hurla Tarrant avant de se réfugier derrière l'immeuble ou l'enfant était avec son père.

L'homme le regarda de haut en bas, une expression sévère avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« Je vous… remercie pour votre diversion. Dit-il en arcan un sourcil.

-Oh mais ce n'est rien ! C'est la moindre des choses voyons ! » Répondit Chapelier avec un immense sourire.

Mais alors que Severus Rogue le regarda comme s'il était fou, le dragon hurla et le sol trembla encore plus fort.

« Et c'est maintenant qu'il faut prendre la fuite ! » Fit remarquer Tarrant avant de se mettre à courir suivit de l'enfant et de son père adoptif.

…

Il faisait très froid… La neige tombait toujours et un drap blanc commençait à se former sur le bitume. Jenna frotta ses bras alors qu'elle regardait en direction du poste de police qui se trouvait trois rues plus loin.

La jeune mariée bouleverser c'était endormis sur les marches et le clown c'était volatiliser. Mais, Jenna se sentait triste et elle avait très peur. Tout ses évènements c'étaient passer si vite… Elle se rappelait ce qui c'était passer juste avant la Grande faille, elle préparait une fête pour Connor car elle allait lui annoncer quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas.

Mais alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, Alice se réveilla et vit qu'elle était triste. Celle-ci se mit assise à coter d'elle, l'air soucieuse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Vous semblez… déboussolez. Remarqua-t-elle alors que Jenna passa sa main sous ses yeux pour retirer ses larmes.

-J'ai très peur. Répondit-elle d'une voie tremblante. J'ai peur qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose… Je ne sais même pas ou ils sont… Tout c'est est insensé. Jenna ne pu se retenir et se mit à sangloter alors qu'Alice la pris dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

-Chut… Ne vous en faite pas. Tout ira bien ! Lui assura-t-elle alors qu'elle-même avait peur. Vous êtes juste déboussolée.

-Je ne pourrait plus jamais le retrouver, c'est juste-juste impossible ! Répondit Jenna, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Laissez-moi vous dire une chose, rien n'ait impossible seulement si l'on croit que c'est possible. » Lui dit-elle alors que la jeune femme calma ses sanglots.

…

Et oui, Alice avait bien raison. Les choses existent seulement si l'on croit qu'elle existe.


	4. Chapter 4

**La Grande faille 4**

**Le 31****ème**** étage**

Une délicieuse odeur flottais dans l'air… Une odeur de pain frais. Le ventre de Jenna n'arrêtait pas de crier famine depuis son réveille. Mais il faillait poursuivre la route, car il restait du chemin.

Le clown qui les accompagnait c'était mystérieusement volatilisé. Mais alors que Jenna se mis à râler pour sa faim, un épais brouillard se leva, brouillant ainsi leur vue. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

« On voie que dalle ! »

Les deux femmes plissèrent les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose jusqu'à ce que deux yeux jaunes les fixes. Une forme humanoïde s'approcha lentement d'elles dans un bruit écœurant de craquement d'os et soudain… Pennywise apparut à quatre pattes avec une jambe d'humain dégoulinant de sang frais dans la gueule. Bon appétit !

Jenna et Alice mirent en même temps leurs mains sur leurs bouches avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elles vomissent.

La journée s'annonçait bien partie…

De même pour Tarrant, qui lui, se sentait très seul en compagnie d'un homme très sombre et d'un petit garçon terrifier.

« Ne tant fait pas Harry, on va vite retrouver ta mère. » Lui assura Severus, une main poser sur son épaule. Il parlait bien évidement d'Emily.

Le jeune garçon leva ses yeux tristes vers lui avant de se coller à son flanc. Tarrant senti que son cœur le pesait et ralentissait ses pas… est-ce que lui aussi aura la chance un jour de savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir un enfant et d'être père ?

Pour Sandor, c'était une autre histoire… Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'il montait cet escalier. Et Jacouille derrière lui qui n'arrêtait pas de gémir comme un bambin…

« Ferme ta grande gueule de suceur de queue ! » Hurla-t-il à bout de nerf.

Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était l'enfer… Il voulait que tout ça s'arrête et rentrer dans la petite maison que lui et Emerys avaient construite dans une vallée… Leur paradis les attendait !

Mais alors qu'il montait le 31 étage… ils entendirent un rugissement aigue et bestiale… ça ne ressemblait aucunement au cri des dragons de Daenerys. Non c'était plus aigue et agressif. Sans suis le hurlement de peur d'une femme.

Sandor pris fermement son épée avant de monter les dernières marches et d'entrer dans une pièce. C'est là qu'il vit une chose inimaginable. Une créature noire avec une longue queue, pas d'yeux, des dents blanches et d'une forme humanoïde… c'était un…

« Alien bordel de merde ! » Le crie de Hank alerta la créature qui lui sauta immédiatement dessus.

Sandor, paralyser par la situation incompréhensible regarda la scène, impuissant. Jacouille à coter de lui tomba dans les pommes sans grande surprise.

Hank tira avec son arme de service sur l'Alien d'où du sang vert fluo jaillit et fit fondre la moquette à coter de la tête du Lieutenant en mauvaise posture. Les quatre frères tortus qui venaient de descendre du 32ème étage n'attendirent pas pour combattre l'ennemi.

Sans suis un combat virulent, remplie de sueur, de peur et de cri de guerre !

Peu à peu, Sandor repris ses esprits, mais ne comprenait toujours pas se qui se passait. D'abord une créature noire, après un homme et après, eu… 4 autres créatures.

Il secoua la tête avant de se lancer dans la bagarre. Quand l'occasion se présenta, il trancha d'un coup sec la tête de l'Alien. La tête roula jusqu'au pied de Connor qui tenait Chucky dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient même pas l'air impressionner par ce Xenomorph.

Connor tourna sa tête vers deux jeunes personnes au fond de la salle. Un homme qui était accroupi près d'une femme qui elle était blesser à la jambe. C'était certainement elle qui avait hurlé.

L'androïde policier fronça les sourcils et s'approcha lentement d'eux pour scanner la jeune femme qui respirait fortement à cause de la douleur dû à la blessure a sa jambe certainement à cause de l'Alien.

« Ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Assura-t-il en s'accroupissant en face d'eux, alors que le jeune homme serra sa compagne contre lui pour la protéger. Je m'appelle Connor, je suis un androïde et je travail dans la police. Je vais vous scanner pour analyser la gravité de votre blessure. » Expliqua-t-il avant de s'exécuter.

Connor fronça les sourcils alors qu'il s'aperçut que la plaie était profonde. Il faisait très sombre, il ne voyait pas assez bien pour voir dans quel état la jeune femme était. Il déchira un morceau de sa veste avant de faire un bandage provisoire sur la plaie pour arrêter le saignement.

« Qu'elle était cette chose ?! Demanda le garçon d'un air effrayer.

-Un putain d'Alien. » Grogna Hank qui rangea son arme. Heureusement pour lui, le sang vert ne l'avait pas atteint.

Sandor, lui, rangea son épée avant de grogner à la vue du corps gisant au sol. Il rejoint ensuite le fond de la pièce où se trouvait la blessée. Jacouille, toujours en arrière, et surtout en train de ronfler !

« Comment vous vous appeler ? Demanda la femme en souffrance.

-Lieutenant Hank Andersson. Se présenta le vieux policier en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Léonardo le ninja au bandeau bleu. Se présenta la tortue au katana.

-Raphaël, le ninja au bandeau rouge. Fit celui au saï.

-Donatello, le ninja au bandeau violet et le geek de la bande. Répondit Donnie en faisant tourner son Bô dans ses mains.

-Le meilleur pour la fin, Michelangelo ! Le plus beau-gosse ! »

Tous les regards se posèrent ensuite sur Sandor qui était en arrière. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils avant de grogner.

« Sandor Clegane, le Chien et le mercenaire le plus redouter de tout Westeros, alors vous n'avez pas intérêt à me casser les couilles ! Menaça-t-il. Oh et lui c'est heu… Jacouille la fripouille. » Dit-il ensuite en pointant son doigt vers le pouilleux coucher au sol.

Un petit rire satirique résonna ensuite dans la pièce et les yeux rouges de Chucky éclaira légèrement son petit corps de plastique.

« Et moi, je suis votre pire cauchemar ! Chucky, la poupée du mal ! » S'égosilla-t-il.

Un long silence gênant dura quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un tousse.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda Connor en recentrant son attention sur les deux nouveaux personnages.

-Je m'appelle Peta, et voici ma femme Katniss. » Dit-il en prenant sa main pour lui transmettre sa compassion.

Mais alors qu'il venait de finir sa phrase, le sol se mis à trembler violement et un énorme éclair violet traversa tout le ciel se qui illumina leurs visages. C'était terrifiant… Connor se rapprocha de l'une des vitres avant de voir le chao qui régnait dehors.

Certains immeubles étaient en feu… Des dragons traversaient le ciel avant de bruler des morts-vivants et même un immense lézard marchait entre les gratte-ciels. Mais alors qu'il observait, la vitre se fissura à l'endroit même où il avait sa main avant de traverser toute la bai-vitré.

…

Jenna se stoppa net quand elle senti le sol tremblé. Elle leva les yeux vers les tours qui les entouraient qui celle-ci menaçaient de s'écrouler sur eux. Un immense éclair violet déchira le ciel avant que tout ne redevient comme avant.

Chapelier, Chessire, Severus et Harry s'arrêtèrent eux aussi tout en regardant vers la grande tour qui surplombai la ville entière.

« Le temps est compté. » Dit un homme aux cheveux vert et le visage pain avant de se mettre à rire comme un fou.

…

Le compte à rebours est lancé, il est grand temps de percé le mystère d'Emily, le Maitre de l'illusion et de la dimension.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**La Grande faille 5**

La petite cloche de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes en métal s'ouvrirent. Mr. Bean sorti la tête et regarda à droite, puis à gauche avant de sortir rapidement dans sa démarche bien à lui. Il se dirigeait rapidement jusqu'au toilettes. Sa faisait des heures qu'il s'amusait à monter et descendre, et c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait il avait vue beaucoup de monde dans cette mystérieuse tour.

D'abord un homme des cavernes qui a failli le trancher en deux, puis les tortues ninjas, un alien et même des jouets qui marchaient et parlaient. Quand il eut fini de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, il alla se laver les mains avant de voir soudainement quelqu'un dans le miroir derrière lui.

Il sursauta et éclaboussa de l'eau tout autour de lui avant de se retourner rapidement.

« Euh… hello ? Demanda-t-il avec ça voie grave.

-Personne ne connait ma chocolaterie… » Dit Willy d'un ton mélancolique.

Mr. Bean leva un sourcil avant de regarder de haut en bas l'homme étrange, sa lèvre inférieure tendu. Il passa lentement à coter de lui avant de courir à nouveau vers l'ascenseur, et oui, il avait trouvé l'endroit qui était le plus sécuriser… pour l'instant.

…

« Courrez ! » S'égosilla Jenna hors d'allène alors qu'Alice et Pennywise courraient à sa suite… et par la même occasion un immense Basilic furieux.

Jenna jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de voir qu'il ralentissait comme effrayer par quelque chose. Elle regarda droit devant elle et vit une immense tour. L'Hôtel de ville.

Les murs qui étaient autrefois blanc, était maintenant noir et on pouvait voir son reflet sur cet étrange matière lisse.

« Bon, je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix… Grogna Jenna qui elle, était intimider par la tour.

-Je sens… son odeur… Dit Pennywise, de la bave coulant jusqu'à sa collerette.

-L'odeur de qui ? Demanda Alice qui déchira avec tristesse le bas de sa robe de marier, bien abime déjà, pour plus de légèreté dans ses mouvements.

-L'odeur d'Emily. »

Le cœur de Jenna se serra à ce nom. Oui, tout le monde connaît son nom. Il reste gravé dans les mémoires. Ce nom avait visiblement le même effet sur Alice aussi.

« De plus en plus curieux… » Dit Alice en fronçant progressivement les sourcils.

Avec hésitation, Jenna posa son pied sur la première marche avant de finalement entrer, suivit de près par Alice. Quant à Pennywise il fit un bond extraordinaire avant de se prendre violement la vitre en pleine tronche.

Les deux femmes se retint de ne pas éclater de rire puis s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de cette tour… 

…

Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids et il était épuiser après ses longues heures de marches incessantes à tourner en rond… Il avait la tête basse et gardait sa capuche rouge sur ses cheveux roux foncé. Il voulait retrouver ses parents, ainsi que son meilleur ami. Ils lui manquaient terriblement, et cet étrange monde lui donnait la nausée.

Mais alors qu'il exécutait son dernier pas, il s'écroula au sol. Quelque instant après, il entendit des sabots se rapprocher, puis le trou noir.

A son réveille, il était assis sur un cheval et tenu par de gros bras d'un homme à la peau noir. Andy cligna confusément des yeux alors que le rythme de marche du cheval le secouait et le réveillait. Enfin quand il reprit ses esprits, l'homme fit arrêter son cheval avant de prendre l'enfant sous les esselles et le souleva avant de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tiens, à toi de tant occuper maintenant. Dit-il en tendant l'enfant vers un homme maigrelet aussi sur un cheval juste à coter

-Quoi ?! M-mais je risque de le faire tomber ?! Balbutia-t-il avant que Charles Smith pose Andy devant Kieran Duffy.

-Tiens-le contre toi, il ne tombera pas. » Expliqua-t-il calmement.

Kieran repris ses rênes et fit en sorte que le jeune garçon ne tombe pas. Les deux hommes continuèrent ensuite à marcher entre les buildings. Etrange contraste… Puis, un peu plus tard, un cheval se rapprocha d'eux à toute vitesse et une femme aux cheveux noir cour s'approcha d'eux.

« Il n'y a rien à signaler de se coter non plus. » Dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle baissa ensuite ses yeux vers Andy qui était assis confortablement contre Kieran. Elle se rapprocha avant de parler.

« Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle du même ton.

-Euh… bien merci. » Répondit Andy en baissant les yeux.

Elle avait un visage dure et froid, comme si aucune émotion ne pouvait apparaitre. En plus de se balader à cheval en pleine ville, ils avaient l'air d'être tout droit sortie d'un film de cowboy avec leur vieux habille et leur chapeau.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers la grande tour effrayante quand soudain il senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Quelque chose l'attendait là-bas. Quelque chose d'important.

…

Le vent c'était brusquement levé, et une atmosphère anormale flottait. Tarrant leva les yeux au ciel et un frisson le parcourut. Severus Rogue et son fils adoptif, Harry Potter levèrent les yeux aussi. Le chat de Chessire réapparut derrière le chapelier fou, les oreilles basses.

« Vous entendez ? » demanda subitement le Chapelier.

Les trois écoutèrent attentivement, mais il n'y avait aucun son. C'était bien ça le problème. Le vent soufflait fort, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit. Puis soudain, au loin, un bruit de tambour résonna. Comme des secondes qui défilent…

Jenna, Alice et Pennywise se stoppèrent alors que le bruit des tambours leur parvint aussi, il semblait venir d'au-dessus de leur tête, quelque étage supérieur.

Sandor grogna avant de lever la tête vers le plafond, les tambours semblaient très proches ! Hank et Connor se regardèrent avec une certaine crainte.

Est-ce-que c'était la fin du monde ? Presque. Le chao régnait déjà à l'extérieur, et les mondes c'étaient croisé bien trop de fois.

Mais alors que tous restaient silencieux à écouter les tambours, l'ascenseur s'arrêta à leur étage et les portes s'ouvrit. Tous les regards se posèrent sur les portes. Une lumière aveuglante les empêcha de voir qui était là, mais un homme se mis à rire.

« Bienvenu, à la grande tour. Dit-il d'une voie posée. Vous avez réussi à atteindre le 40ème étage, bravo.

Il était apparu comme s'il était un ange venu les féliciter.

Les portes se refermèrent et enfin ils pouvaient le voir. L'homme qui venait de parler était habiller tout en blanc avec un long manteau, il avait des longs cheveux noirs lisse et avait une posture bien droite avec les mains dans le dos. Mais quelque chose clochait…

Il gardait les yeux fermés et gardait un petit sourire comme s'il s'avait ce qui allait se passer.

« Elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps si vous continuer à rester ensemble. Dit-il s'en bouger d'un poil. Elle dit que jamais ça n'aurait dû se passer comme cela. Pourtant, tous aient si prévisible. Dit-il en sifflant entre ses dents.

-Eh le maroufle ! On peut s'avoir de qui tu nous cause ? Parce que moi je commence à en avoir ras le cul de toutes ces conneries… Grogna Sandor en croisant les bras sur sa large poitrine.

-De votre femme. Dit-il en regardant enfin droit dans les yeux Sandor. Votre amie. Continua-t-il en regardant les quatre frères mutants. Votre ennemi. » Finit-t-il en gardant se même sourire en regardant Hank droit dans les yeux.

Tous c'étaient tût quand il avait ouvert les yeux, car oui… ces yeux était terrifiant. Il était gris clair… une couleur anormale.

Jacouille gémit soudainement, rompant le silence, et se releva du sol avant de regarder le nouveau personnage. Quand il reprit enfin ses esprits et vit cet homme qui ressemblait à un terrible sorcier, il retomba dans les pommes, sans grand étonnement.

« Ou est ma femme ! S'écria Sandor en sortant son épée, les dents serrer. Et comment-ça elle ne tiendra pas longtemps ?! S'énerva-t-il en prenant plusieurs pas. Parle abrutit fini ! » Ordonna-t-il en s'approchant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelque bin de cheveux de lui.

L'homme plongea ses yeux gris et froid comme la glace dans ceux bouillonnant de Sandor.

_Il va me dire ou elle-est ce petit enculé ?!_

Mais alors que Connor, Chuky, Hank, Donatello, Raphaël, Léonardo et Michelangelo regardaient la scène avec crainte, l'homme rit légèrement et sourit grandement d'un air diabolique.

« Enfoiré de mes deux ! Dis-moi ou est-elle ! Hurla-il alors que des gouttes de sueur apparut sur son front.

-Si je te dirais ou elle est, que feras tu exactement ? Demanda-t-il comme si c'était une énigme.

-Je la récupérait et la protégerait. Répondit Sandor.

-Si tu parvins à la récupérer, comment fera tu pour la ramener ? Demanda-t-il en baissant la tête de coter. Et de quoi veut-tu la protégé exactement ? Poursuivit-il.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?! » S'agaça le Limier, dégoulinant de sueur.

_Emerys possède des pouvoirs et elle peut se transformer en dragon… on aura aucun mal à rentrer chez nous._

L'homme leva un de ses sourcils blanc avant de contourner le Chien pour parler aux quatre frères. Immédiatement à son approche, ils se mirent en position de combat.

« Et vous, que feriez-vous ?

-Si vous parler d'Emily, c'est notre amie. On fera ce qu'il faudra. » Répondit Leonardo qui prit un pas en avant, comme pour le défier.

_Cet homme n'annonce rien de bon, mieux ne vaut-t-il pas dévoiler trop d'information._

Il leva les sourcils puis tourna la tête vers Hank et Connor en attendant leurs réponses avec hâte.

« L'enquête a été close. » Répondit Hank en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils.

_Il est dégueu. Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut savoir sur Emily au juste ? Ce n'était qu'une directrice de pub…_

L'homme sourit puis vint se mettre dos aux portes de l'ascenseur.

« C'est bon, on à répondu à toutes tes questions à la con alors dit moi maintenant ou est Emerys ! Cri Sandor les points serrer.

-La réponse risquerait de ne pas te plaire. » Répondit-il simplement avant de briser le contact visuel pour regarder les autres en retrait.

Il fit un pas en arrière au même moment ou les portes s'ouvrit puis disparut dans la même lumière aveuglante.

« Il ne s'est même pas présenter cet affreux personnage ! » S'écria Chucky.

…

_Pardonnez-moi…_


	6. Chapter 6

**La Grande faille 6**

« C'est quand qu'on arrive ? J'en peux plus moi !

-La ferme Miaouss !

-Aie, fait attention ou tu poses tes aiment Jessie !

-Mais vous aller vous taire tous les deux ?! »

La Team Rocket était en train de gravir la tour avec leur ventouses spéciales, Jessie à la tête du groupe. Le vent soufflait très fort et il faisait très sombre. Jessie Leva sa ventouse avant de subitement se rendre compte que la surface lisse et noir qui recouvrait la tour était gelée et des petits cristaux s'étaient formés, donc les ventouses ne leur étaient de plus aucune utilité.

« Il faut qu'on monte dans cet étage ! » Cria Jessie pour se faire entendre à cause du raffut que causait le vent.

James et Miaouss acquiescèrent avant de sortir le matériel de leur sac de missions spéciale. James posa une mine de diamant tenu par une ficelle et découpa un grand rond dans l'une des baie-vitré. Miaouss lécha ses coussinets avant de pousser la partie coupée.

« Et voilà le travail ! » Dit James avec un grand sourire quand enfin ils avaient réussi à entrer à l'étage.

Quelque instant suivant, un long silence reignat alors que le trio se rendit compte des ténèbres qui les entouraient. Un frisson les parcourut les faisant tremblé comme des feuilles. Leur cœur battait au plus vite dans leurs veines quand soudain, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent…

…

Un hurlement terrifiant résonna dans toute la tour, même jusqu'au premier étage. Hank se crispa et mis sa main instinctivement sur son arme de service. C'étaient plusieurs voix qui venaient de crier… trois précisément.

« Lieutenant. Dit soudainement Connor en tenant contre lui la poupée du mal. Combien d'étage y'a-t-il à votre avis ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant les quatre frères qui discutaient à voix basse.

Ça faisait quelques heures déjà qu'ils montaient les étages à répétition. Toujours cette impression de déjà vue et de tourné en rond sans jamais rien atteindre. Les poings serrés, Hank regarda l'escalier qu'ils vont prendre, le deuxième ascenseur ne répondant pas à l'appel et l'autre en cour d'utilisation. Il regarda ensuite Connor en soupirant.

« Beaucoup trop à mon avis. »

Ils avaient repris la boucle infernale de monter, monter, toujours monter sans jamais voir un autre décor qu'un hall identique aux précédents.

« Ou est mon Andy… Gémit Chucky.

-Putain ça commence sérieusement à casser les- » Mais Sandor fut subitement stopper par un grognement venant des escaliers qu'ils venaient de monter.

Tous se retournèrent en même temps, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait. Un éclair déchira le ciel sombre à l'extérieur au même moment ou des yeux jaunes apparurent dans la pénombre. Hank sorti rapidement son arme avant de le pointer en direction de la créature.

« Attendez une minute ! S'écria la poupée. Je connais ses yeux de fouineur… Dit-il quand Connor le lâcha. Ne me dite pas que…

-Oh non ce n'est pas vrai… encore toi abominable poupée insignifiante ?! » S'écria Pennywise en sortant de l'ombre.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent ensuite et Sandor se crispa à l'idée de revoir l'homme bizarre au cheveux long. Mais alors que les individues sortaient le cœur de Hank, et la pompes de Connor se serrèrent.

« Jenna ! Hurla Connor avant de courir vers la jeune femme.

-Connor ! Hank ! » Cria-t-elle ensuite en courant dans leur direction.

Les trois se jetèrent dans un câlin familial. Enfin ils étaient réunis. Pour le moment.

…

Dans les couloirs sombres de la grande tour, il n'y avait pas un chat. L'homme au cheveux noir marchait tranquillement, un sourire diabolique accrocher à ses lèvres. Il avait comme réussit à accomplir une mission, ou du moins une partie de la mission. Quand il arriva au bout du couloir, il entra dans un grand hall ou les meubles semblaient être transformer en pierre noir à reflet. Mais, il y avait aussi des traces de combats.

Des marques de griffes sur l'encadrement de la porte du fond, des meubles piétiner, ou même des vitres brisées.

L'homme traversa le champ de bataille avant d'ouvrit la grande porte du fond et d'entrer dans une nouvelle pièce plongée dans le noir total. Il s'arrêta au pas de la porte et inspira un grand coup en souriant grandement. Au fond, une petite lumière bleu éclairci lentement un immense bocal rempli de liquide, et à l'intérieur il y avait… une humaine aux cheveux d'argent plongé dans le sommeil.

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme… Emily. Dit simplement l'homme en ne bougeant pas. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en baissant légèrement la tête.

_-Comment a-tu put faire ça… _Résonna une voix profonde.

-De quoi parle-tu ? Dit-il en fermant les yeux. Tu veux parler des trois personnages que j'ai supprimer ? »

Un silence reignat alors que la femme dans le bocal leva la tête vers l'homme. Dans ses yeux, ont pouvait y voir du désespoir mais aussi de la haine.

« Tu va t'habituer. Il y en à pas mal d'autre qui m'attendent. Poursuivit-il avant de lui tourner le dos au moment ou un meuble s'écrasa derrière lui. N'use pas trop de ton pouvoir, tu es peut-être le maître de l'Illusion et de la Dimension, mais tout à une fin. Et la tienne s'approche à grand pas. » Termina-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Emily baissa la tête avant de laisser échapper un rugissement de haine bestiale.

…

« Alors c'est ici. Fit Tarrant en levant ses yeux vers la tour qui les surplombaient.

-Visiblement. Répondit Severus.

-Tu en es sure petit ? » Fit une voix derrière eux.

Severus, Tarrant, Harry et le chat de Chessir se retournèrent pour voir des cowboys descendre de leurs chevaux accompagnés d'un jeune garçon habillé différemment d'eux.

« Oui, mes parents sont ici. Dit Andy en regardant l'hôtel de ville avec détermination.

-Alors on t'y emmène jusqu'à la fin. Répondit Lawless qui posa sa main sur son épaule. On ne va pas te laisser y aller seul.

-Ces gens pourront peut-être nous aidez. » Fit Charles en pointant du doigt les quatre individus.

…

Les tambours résonnaient toujours sans jamais s'arrêter. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures défilaient à la vitesse grand V.

« Plus les secondes passent, plus elle s'affaiblit. Les univers sont déstabilisés et les originelles disparaissent. Il faut arrêter cela avant que ça ne dégénère, mais pour ça, il me faut de l'aide. »

Un homme masqué se leva d'un banc ou il avait une vue sur l'hôtel de ville. Sa cape se souleva avec le vent et un éclair trancha le ciel avec un arc lumineux.

Il faut vite agir.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**La Grande faille 7**

Un autre tremblement inhabituel secoua l'hôtel de ville et tous ceux qui y étaient à l'intérieur. Hank avait failli tomber. Connor cligna des yeux avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner, Chucky dans ses bras toujours encore.

« A mon avis, ce bruit de tambours indique le temps qu'il nous reste. Fit-il remarquer.

-Je le pense aussi. A chaque heure, il y a un tremblement. Et plus on se rapproche du dernier étage, plus les tremblements sont forts. Argumenta Donatello en remontant ses lunettes avec un de ses trois doigts et en regardant ça montre qu'il a lui-même amélioré.

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche alors. » Conclu Hank dans la ferme intention de terminer cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

Le groupe ne savait même pas pourquoi toutes ses choses arrivait maintenant et aujourd'hui. Ils formaient tous un grand groupe maintenant. Ils étaient plus comme un clan qu'autre chose. Tout d'abord il y a Hank, Connor et Jenna, des humains et androïde qui s'emble appartenir à cette ville complètement ravagée maintenant. Ensuite, il y avait ces deux hommes tous droits sortis du Moyen Age, Sandor et … Jacouille ? D'ailleurs, où il était passé lui ?!

Puis les 4 frères ninjas tortues mutantes. Ils disent venir de New York vivant dans les égouts. Une espèce d'entité déguisé en clown mangeur d'enfant qui connais Chuky la poupée du mal. Et pour finir, Alice enlevé en plein mariage au Pays des Merveilles.

Quel drôle de clan. Maintenant, ils se dirigeaient droit sur la chose qu'ils verront pour la dernière fois avant… de disparaitre.

« Chut ! Fit soudainement Connor qui était en haut des escaliers et en tête du groupe. Vous avez senti ça ? Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Se sont… Des pas ? » Répondit Donatello en tournant la tête vers la baie-vitré qui constituait l'immeuble.

C'est alors, qu'il vit au loin un immense tyrannosaure marché entre les buildings. Les lunettes de la tortue au bandeau violet tombèrent légèrement sur le coter alors que tout le monde observait le dinosaure marcher à pat lourd.

« Je n'ai jamais vue un dragon sans ailes. » Sorti Sandor en levant les sourcils.

…

« Que personne ne bouge ! Cria Lawless en sortant ses deux armes. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? » Dit-elle en sentant des tremblements de terre répétitif.

Soudain, un cri de dinosaure résonna dans toute la ville et faisait trembler les portes vitrées de l'immeuble qui se trouvait devant eux. Andy n'en revenait pas.

« Un tyrannosaure ! S'écria-t-il de joie.

-Un quoi ? Répéta Charles en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un tyranno- Mais Andy se stoppa net, son visage se décomposant de peur. Que tout le monde court à l'intérieur de l'immeuble ! » Hurla-t-il en fonçant droit à l'intérieur pour se mettre éventuellement à l'abri.

Les trois personnages le suivirent sans réfléchir. Vue la peur inscrit sur son visage il valait mieux l'écouter. Mais alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux, ils furent immédiatement plongés dans le noir. Les trois cowboys se sentirent très vitre oppresser dans cet endroit inconnu.

Soudain, Andy senti son cœur se serrer et sa respiration devint rapide.

_« Tu n'es plus très loin. Fonce ! » _Une voie murmurait à son oreille.

Comme hypnotisé, Andy ne réfléchit pas et dévala les escaliers marches par marches abandonnant Lawless, Kieran et Charles derrière lui.

…

1 Heures plus tard.

_« April O'Neil, tout est en train de s'effondrer ! Tout le monde disparait dès qu'une espèce de brouillard violet les touchent ! Même le ciel disparait ! _

_Des robots géants tentent de retenir les immeubles pour pas qu'ils ne s'effondrent sur les civils qui tentent de fuir. Les dragons s'affolent dans le ciel et la grande faille ne cesse de s'agrandir ! Quand-est-ce que cette folie va s'arrêter ?! » _A la radio, on pouvait entendre la voie de la journaliste qui était tremblante et morte de peur.

La panique était totale.

Emily releva lentement la tête lorsque la radio se coupa. Ses yeux noir remplie de haine parcouraient la pièce sombre à la recherche de l'homme qui la manipulait. Qui était-il et que voulait-il ?

A l'extérieur, tout le monde hurlait et souffrait. Des univers tout entiers disparaissaient et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il l'avait affaiblit et briser. San était fini ? Avait-elle perdu ses pouvoirs ? Était-elle réduite à une simple mortelle qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder ? Non on ne peut pas l'abattre aussi facilement.

« Maman ! »

…

1 Heures avant.

Andy était complètement essoufflé, il n'en pouvait plus ses poumons étaient en feu. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il venait de monter 40 étages ! Sa mère était ici, il le sentait au plus profond de ses âmes. Il leva la tête pour trouver un ascenseur, mais pas un à l'horizon.

Soudain, il regarda vers le milieu de la pièce ou il y avait deux canapés. Un homme était assis, plongé dans l'obscurité. Mais avec sa super vue, Andy pouvait voir qu'il avait des longs cheveux noirs et raide et était de dos.

« Euh excuser moi… Fit-il d'une voix tremblante sous le poids de la fatigue.

-Oui je t'écoute. Répondit l'homme d'une voie rassurante.

-Je cherche ma mam- Mais Andy se stoppa alors qu'il ressentait un esprit mauvais aux alentours. Il fronça les sourcils avant de modifier sa phrase. Je cherche l'ascenseur s'il vous plait. Dit-en essayant de calmer sa voie.

-Sur ta droite, petit. Indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt la direction.

-Merci. » Remercia Andy avant de se diriger vers la direction indiquer.

Effectivement, il y avait un ascenseur. Pourtant il était sûr qu'il n'y en avait pas. Le jeune garçon au cheveux roux foncé inspira profondément puis appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Mais quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il vit le même homme lui sourire grandement à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur mais cette fois si de face.

« Oups ! Mauvaise porte ! » Rit-il avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de le tirer à l'intérieur avec lui.

…

« Autobot ! » Il faut empêcher que les tours ne s'effondrent ! Ordonna Optimus prime en retenant un building qui menaçais de s'effondré.

-Optimus, il y a des risques d'effondrement dans la zone 4, 7 et 8 ! Cria Rixia, qui retenait un immeuble avec un bras et tenait dans son autre plusieurs humains qui était restés coincés dans le bâtiment maintenant en ruine.

-Bumblebee, occupe-toi de la zone 7 et 8 ! Luciole, fonce dans la zone 4 ! » Ordonna le Prime à son équipe.

Les Autobots se dispersaient dans la ville et se chargèrent de protéger les civils. Rixia déposa les humains qu'elle tenait dans son bras puis repoussa le building. Heureusement qu'elle avait confié Orion a Cogman… enfin… était-il en sécurité avec lui au moins ?

…

Chapelier, le chat de Chessire, Harry Potter et Severus Rogues étaient en se moment entrain de se cacher du Basilic qui serpentait entre les décombres très certainement à leur recherche. Harry passa lentement sa tête pour voir ou il était quand soudain, un dragon fonça droit sur le serpent avant de l'emporter entre ses grosses pattes comme un aigle attrapant une proie.

« Lui ne nous abêtera plus. » Rit légèrement Chapelier les sourcils lever.

Severus le regarda logements un sourcil levé avant de reprendre la marche. Chapelier lui pinca nerveusement son costume de marié, pensant à sa douce Alice qui devait être morte de peur, tout comme lui. Il leva la tête vers l'hôtel de ville et soudain, il la vit ! Alice était là devant les portes de la tour à l'attendre !

Tarrant courut le plus vite possible vers la tour dans l'espoir de la rejoindre. Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'a quelque mètre d'elle, son corps refusa subitement de bouger.

« Vous êtes fou ou quoi ?! Vous alliez tombez ! Cria Harry qui l'avait coursé pour l'arrêtez dans sa course avant qu'il ne tombe dans cet immense cratère.

-Evident qu'il est fou, c'est un fou. » Répondit Severus en prenant Harry par les épaules pour l'éloigner.

Harry retira son sort et Chapelier tomba en arrière. Il leva les yeux vers la tour, mais Alice n'était plus là. Elle avait disparu.

…

« La partie ne fait que commencé ! »

…

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**La Grande Faille 8**

« Andy… Andy… Mais où est tu mon Andy ? Toi mon meilleur ami… Toi, le seul être pour lequel je fonctionne… Toi, le seul ami que j'ai… Toi, le seul sur qui je peux compter… Toi le seul-

-Tu vas fermer ton clapet à merdier ?! Coupa brusquement Sandor d'une voie extrêmement agacée.

-J'allais le dire. » Répondit Pennywise avec un long filet de bave sur sa collerette.

Eh oui, ils étaient seulement au 72ème étages et la suite s'annonçait encore longue. Sandor, Pennywise, Connor et Chucky dans ses bras étaient en tête du groupe. Alice et Jenna au milieu suivit par Hank et les quatre frères fermaient la marche.

« Bon, et si on faisait une petite pause ? » Proposa Jenna qui commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

Au même moment qu'elle prononça ces mots, tout le monde s'effondra au sol dans un grand soupir.

« La pause s'impose ! » S'écria Michelangelo en s'allongeant au sol.

…

« Maman ! » S'écria Andy quand les portes de l'ascenseurs s'ouvrirent et qu'il vit sa mère enfermer dans une espèce de boite en verre.

Immédiatement il courut le plus vite possible vers elle et se colla contre les parois.

« Andy ! » Cria Emily en retour en posant ses mains en face de celle de son fils.

Des larmes de joie et de soulagement coula le long de leurs joues. Enfin ils étaient réunis ! Après quelque instant, Emily regarda l'ascenseur d'où elle pouvait voir l'homme au long cheveux noir. Il avait les bras croisés dans le dos et avait un visage neutre. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils attendant de voir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avec son fils, mais il ne fit rien. Les portes se refermèrent et il disparut, emportant avec lui les seuls rayons de lumière.

« Maman pourquoi tu es enfermé ici ?! Cria Andy, la peur s'emparant de lui. Et pourquoi les univers sont complètement mélangés ?!

-Je… » Mais Emily n'a pu terminer sa phrase car un violent tremblement de terre secoua la tour et un craquement résonna jusqu'au 100ème étage.

Andy respirait très rapidement et regardait nerveusement autour de lui, complètement paniqué. Emily senti au fond d'elle une rage incontrôlable monter en flèche. Elle n'aimait pas voir son fils dans cet état et voulais le protéger à tout prix, mais enfermé dans cette boite de verre, elle était impuissante. Le verre semblait retenir ses pouvoirs.

« Andy, il faut que tu m'aides. » Demanda subitement Emily ses yeux noirs posés sur son fils.

…

« Bon, à mon avis il vaudrait mieux pour nous de se mettre à l'abri si ont ne veux pas se faire manger tout cru par une créature improbable ! » Dit le Chapelier tout en souriant comme à son habitude.

Severus ne dit rien, il avait raison le fou. Il fallait se mettre à l'abri. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit avec crainte que la faille était deux fois plus grande qu'il y a quelques heures auparavant. Ils contournèrent le cratère puis alla se réfugier dans la grande tour dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide et surtout des explications.

Chessire, lui, n'était pas très serin dans cet endroit lugubre, de même que pour le petit Harry qui se cachait sous la longue cape de son père adoptif. Il avait la meilleure planque ! Chessire le rejoint très rapidement, les oreilles rabattues sur son crâne.

Chapelier lui, s'emblait confiant. Après tout, il avait vue son Alice lui faire signe ! Il avança à l'aveuglette quand soudain il fonça dans quelque chose. Avec ces mains il toucha et l'objet semblait moue, quand soudain Severus alluma sa baguette magique et éclaira la scène.

« Oh ! Fesse ! » S'exclama le Chapelier fou quand il s'aperçu que l'objet était en réalité une femme habillée en cow-boy.

En même pas quelque seconde une main frappa son visage lui faisant tourner la tête à 360° ! Severus cacha immédiatement les yeux de son fils et éteignit sa lumière.

« Ou il est passé ?! Je vais lui refaire le portrait à se clown ! Hurla la femme en sortant ses armes.

-Non attend calme toi Lawless ! Répondit un homme d'une voie tremblante.

-Personne ne me touche ainsi ! Et surtout pas un homme inconnu !

-Peut être qu'il est perdu lui aussi et qu'il ne ta pas vue dans le noir ! Tenta de raisonner, Kieran.

-Oui c'est tout à fait ça ! Veuillez m'excuser, je ne m'attendais pas de tomber sur quelqu'un dans le noir. Ricana nerveusement le Chapelier qui c'était probablement relever.

-Je vais lui mettre une balle dans son entre jambes puis entres ses deux yeux ! Rugit la femme en chargeant ses révolvers.

-Ne fait pas ça tu vas tirer sur quelqu'un d'autre ! » Cria Kieran.

Severus ralluma sa lumière pour comprendre la situation, et très vite il comprit.

« Expelliarmus ! » S'exclama-t-il en bougeant sa baguette.

Aussitôt dit, les révolvers de la femme tombèrent au sol sans même qu'elle ne comprenne se qu'il se passe. Complètement ébahit, elle tourna la tête vers le sorcier la bouche grande ouvert. Kieran et Charles, qui venaient d'apparaitre derrière, avec le même visage choqué.

« C'était quoi ça ?! S'étrangla Kieran en se cachant derrière Lawless.

-Ne perdront plus de temps inutilement. Nous devons trouver la source du problème qui nous oblige à nous unir. » Répondit Severus en levant un sourcil et en tenant fermement sa baguette qui illuminait toujours le all d'entrée.

Tout le monde resta sans voie et regarda le sorcier traverser la pièce pour se rendre à l'escalier suivit de Harry et Chessire qui étaient sous sa cape.

« Si vous ne voulez pas être plonger dans le noir, il vaudrait mieux me suivre. » Fit-il remarquer avant de monter calmement les marches.

Chapelier qui était debout suivit du regard Severus puis se mit à sourire à Lawless avant de faire une gracieuse révérence en guise d'excuse. Pourtant, la femme ne fit rien et passa à coter de lui pour rejoindre le mystérieux sorcier jusqu'au prochain étage, Kieran et Charles à sa suite. Chapelier leva les épaules puis suivit le groupe.

Dans le silence, ils poursuivirent leur route vers le 100ème étages.

…

Connor s'installa au sol contre un muer et déposa la poupée Chucky à coter de lui pour garder un œil sur lui. Il observa le petit groupe qui partageait leur crainte et leur appréhension. L'androïde regarda le clown qui était assis au mur en face d'eux, les jambes écarter. Celui-ci fixait la poupée du mal sans aucune expression sur son visage peint de blanc. Connor tourna la tête vers son suspect et celui-ci faisait des doigts d'honneur au clown tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le détective fronça les sourcils puis regarda son doigt avant de faire la même chose.

« Pas de ça ici Connor. » Gronda légèrement Hank en passant devant lui.

Jenna au loin se mit à rire aux éclats en voyant la poupée et l'androïde faire des doigts d'honneur sans vraiment comprendre le sens de se geste.

« Il y a quelqu'un ?! » Fit soudainement une voie faisant taire toutes les autres.

Jenna s'arrêta de rire et tous les regards se posèrent sur les escaliers plus haut. D'abord des chaussures noires apparut, puis des jambes pour ensuite laisser place à une réplique exacte de l'androïde détective, Connor, une arme à la main. Celui-ci avait ses habilles troués et du thirium coulait le long de sa hanche.

Il avait sa led qui clignotait rouge et s'emblait près à craquer, il pointa nerveusement chaque individu en marche encore quelques marches.

« Connor ? » Interrogea Jenna en s'approchant prudemment de lui. Le deuxième Connor se leva et rejoint Jenna pour lui assurer une protection.

« Jenna, ne t'approche pas de lui. Il a l'air dangereux. » Fit Hank en tirant Jenna en arrière par le bras.

« Lieutenant Anderson ? Un deuxième Connor ? Répondit le Connor armé en fronçant les sourcils. Qui êtes-vous à la fin ?! » S'énerva-t-il en pointant son arme sur Connor.

Mais alors que la tension montait en flèche, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent avec le son de la petite cloche.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**La Grande faille 9**

« Euh Hello ! »

Un immense silence c'était installer quand les portes de l'ascenseurs c'étaient ouvertes alors qu'un deuxième Connor était apparu. Après ce long silence, Mr. Bean les salua vivement et rappuya sur le bouton pour remonter sans un mot de plus. Le groupe se regarda, complètement dans l'incompréhension avant de reprendre comme si de rien était.

« Dites-moi qui êtes-vous ?! » Cria le RK800 en pointant son arme sur le deuxième Connor.

La tension monta très rapidement lorsque soudain, un violent tremblement de terre les secoua tous, les faisant tomber. Connor profita de ce moment pour sauter sur l'androïde armé et le maintenir au sol en faisant en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Par la même occasion il sonda sa mémoire en l'attrapant par l'avant-bras.

Tout ce qu'il vit, c'était de simple image d'un poste de police du Lieutenant Anderson et… d'une femme aux cheveux noir qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Connor ! » Cria Jenna quand il reprit enfin ces esprits après ce moment d'absence.

Mais c'était trop tard, l'androïde lui tira dans l'épaule au moment où il c'était décaler. Le Connor, non armé, attrapa l'autre par le cou pour lui décrocher sa tête mais il fut rapidement stoppé par Jenna et Hank.

« Connor arrête ! Laisse-le. Ordonna le Lieutenant.

-Il sait peut-être plus de chose. » Repris Jenna en le tenant par le bras.

L'androïde obéit et le lâcha, mais pris tout de même l'arme juste au cas où.

« Dis-nous ce que tu sais. Commanda Connor en pointant l'arme.

-Comment je peux vous faire confiance si j'ai une arme pointer entre les deux yeux ?! S'énerva celui au sol redresser sur ses coudes.

-Il faut que tu nous aides s'il te plait ! On ne sait pas ce qui se passe et ce qu'il faut faire. » Supplia Jenna qui c'était accroupi à coter de lui.

L'androïde la regarda de haut en bas et soupira, il jeta un regard haineux vers l'autre Connor puis redirigea son regard sur la jeune femme aux cheveux blond.

« Elle saura mieux vous expliquer. » Répondit-il en désignant les escaliers du menton.

…

Au loin… Dans le nuage de poussière qui c'était levé à cause d'un building qui c'était effondré… Une musique retentie jusqu'au autobot qui sauvaient les derniers humains qui trainait dans les immeubles. Rixia se stoppa net et tourna son regard vers ce nuage d'où provenait cette musique. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de voir apparaitre une silhouette familière. Cette silhouette était petite et marchait dans leur direction quand soudain elle s'arrêta.

La petite silhouette se transforma en quelque chose de plus grand et plutôt bestiaire. Rapidement, la femme bot compris de qui il s'agissait… Le plus vite qu'elle put, elle se tourna pour faire de son corps un bouclier aux humains qui descendaient les décombres pour les protéger de la monstrueuse créature qui venait de sauter sans plus attendre sur Rixia.

Rixia grogna avant de faire glisser son masque et sa visière. Elle se retourna brutalement pour mettre un poing en plein visage d'HideAway en mode bestiale. Celle-ci tomba en arrière dans plusieurs roulades avant de retomber sur ses quatre pattes.

Elle lâcha un rugissement de colère avant de courir droit sur l'autobot, sa musique résonnant dans son châssis.

Alerter par le bruit, Bumblebee et Luciole arrivèrent en mode véhicule en renfort. Il se transformèrent et analysèrent la scène. Après quelques minutes à observer le combat, ils comprirent très vite que Rixia gérait parfaitement la situation. Ils s'installèrent donc sur plusieurs décombre et regardèrent comme des petits humains regardant un film d'action, Bumblebee assis en tailleur imiter par Luciole.

Malheureusement, ils ne purent regarder leur film jusqu'à la fin car deux avions de chasses arrivèrent droit sur eux. Un était gris et l'autre rouge, noir et orange.

« Oh oh, on a de la compagnie ! S'exprima Bumblebee avec sa radio.

-Aller viens ! On fait la course ? » Cria Luciole qui courait déjà vers les Decepticons qui venait de se poser.

Bumblebee se transforma en voiture et mit le turbo suivit par luciole en voiture bleue.

…

Andy était plongé dans le noir total, mais heureusement il avait une super vision ! Il marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de la grande tour à la recherche d'aide. Sa mère l'avait bien mis en garde de ne surtout pas se faire voir par l'homme qui n'avait pas de nom… Mais, Andy se posa une question, comment il allait savoir qui n'avait pas de nom s'il ne connaissait personne ?

Mais soudain, il senti une présence devant lui, au fond du couloir. Un homme en noir avec un masque blanc… étrange… Andy se stoppa net et pris son courage à de mains.

« Dite moi votre nom ! Ordonna-t-il les poings serré à ses coter. Qu'il aimerait que son Chucky soit là pour le rassurer !

-Je me nome V. V pour Vendetta. Répondit-il en s'avançant tranquillement vers l'enfant qui était à une dizaine de mètres en face.

-Ce n'est pas un nom ça. Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus convaincant ? Demanda Andy en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est ainsi que je me nomme. Répondit-il maintenant à cinq mètres de lui.

-Non, je sais que c'est vous. Vous êtes l'homme sans nom ! » Cria Andy avant de se retourner et de se mettre à courir le plus vite possible dans le sens inverses.

Mais hélas, un bras l'attrapa par le ventre et le jeta dans une pièce encore plus sombre. La respiration d'Andy devint erratique, il pensait que son cœur allait exploser alors qu'un autre homme, celui de l'ascenseur au long cheveux noir, le regardait de ses yeux gris d'un air énerver avant qu'il ne se mette à rire diaboliquement.

« Eloigne-toi de cet enfant. » Menaça V qui était juste derrière, une de ses dagues pointer dans le dos de l'homme qui n'avait pas de nom.

Celui-ci se mit à sourire grandement et disparut dans un nuage de fumé. Poof !

Andy fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait bu en dernier… Juste au cas où il aurait bu une des boissons de Mike.

« Est-ce que tout va bien jeun enfant ? Es-tu blessé ? » Demanda l'homme masquer en lui tendant sa main gantée.

« Non… Grace à vous. Répondit Andy qui put enfin reprendre son calme.

-Oh je n'aie fait que remplir ma destinée. Dit V d'un ton sincère.

-Euh… d'accord. » Répondit simplement Andy en se relevant avec l'aide de son sauveur.

Qu'aurait fait l'homme qui n'avait pas de nom s'il n'avait pas été là ? Peut-être que V pourra l'aider à sauver sa maman !

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ?! S'empressa de demander le jeune garçon aux cheveux roux foncé.

-Et que puis-je accomplir pour satisfaire votre requête ? » Demanda l'homme en penchant la tête de côté.

…

Severus, Harry, Chessire, Tarrant, Kieran, Charles et Lawless étaient arrivés au 36ème étage. Severus n'avait plus besoin d'éclairer les marches avec sa baguette car la Grande faille de l'extérieur illuminait tout sur son passage.

Les 7 personnages s'emblaient totalement angoisser par la situation. Plusieurs tremblements de terre les surprenaient à chaque fois, les faisant parfois déraper. Harry faillit même de dévaler toutes les marches, heureusement que son père adoptif l'avait rattrapé par le bras.

Chessire regarda par la bai vitré le chao qui trônait en masse dans la ville futuriste de Detroit.

…

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

**La Grande faille 10**

Tout le monde était impatient de savoir de qui l'androïde RK800 voulait parler. Cette personne avait les réponses à leur question ? Savait-elle comment sauver tout le monde ? Était-elle la grande Emily ?

Le Connor qui les avait agressés était à l'avant du group, le deuxième Connor derrière lui, l'arme dans sa main. Jenna et Hank étaient juste derrière suivit de Sandor. Les quatre frères étaient juste derrière lui et pour finir, Pennywise et Chucky fermaient la marche.

« Je te préviens, si mon Andy ne revient jamais, je t'arrache la peau du visage et la collerait sur une citrouille ! Menaca Chucky en regardant le clown du coin de ses yeux lumineux rouge.

-Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien te voir essayer ! Tu n'es qu'un petit jouet pour des enfants grassouillet ! Répondit Pennywise dans une grimace exagérer avec beaucoup de bave dégoulinant sur sa collerette. Oh… tous sa me donne faim…

-Vous êtes vraiment dégoutant Messieurs. » Fit Alice qui passa devant eux, en gardant une expression écœurer sur le visage.

Alice se demanda même s'ils ne venaient pas du monde des merveilles avec leur style décaler et leur idées sombres. Elle s'arrêta ensuite à coter des frère ninja et se laissa sourire timidement. Eux aussi pourrait être sorti tout droit du monde féerique sous terre.

« Et ! Salut beauté ! S'exclama Michelangelo en se mettant à coté d'Alice. C'est quoi ton petit nom ? Demanda-t-il ensuite, confiant plus que jamais.

-Je m'appelle Alice Kingsleigh. Et vous ?

-Moi c'est Michelangelo et ça, ses mes frères. Là c'est Léonardo, notre leader. Dit-il en désignant le ninja au bandeau bleu. Raphaël, le gros nounours pas trop câlin. Ricana-il nerveusement en montrant celui au bandeau rouge. Lui c'est, Donatello, la grosse tête du groupe et moi, le plus jeune, le plus cool et le plus beau gosse ! S'enchanta-il en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

-Laisse tomber crane d'œuf. Ta aucune chance. Répondit Raphaël en mordant son cure dent.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Elle est trop canon ! Roucoula-t-il en faisant les yeux doux à la jeune femme.

-Si tu étais un peu plus attentif, tu te serais aperçut qu'elle à déjà quelqu'un. Commenta Donatello en remontant ces lunettes.

-Comment tu sais ça ?! S'exclama le plus jeune complètement ébahi par le talent de son frère ainé.

-Elle est en robe de marié, donc elle à sans doute un marie. Répondit simplement Donatello.

-Ou une mariée… Commenta Raphaël.

-Deux femmes ne peuvent pas se mariées, c'est impossible. Fit remarquer Alice en s'arrêtant et en se mettant en face d'eux.

-Peut être qu'a ton époque c'est impossible. Mais maintenant si. Même deux hommes. Rétorqua le ninja au bandeau violet.

-Comment tu peux savoir qu'elle n'est pas de notre époque ? S'étonna Léonardo.

-Cette robe doit dater des années 1860 environs. A moins qu'elle ne soit une cosplayeuse, elle vient d'une autre époque. Argumenta l'intello des frères en la regardant avec ces lunettes scientifiques.

-Mais comment c'est possible qu'elle se retrouve là, à notre époque ? Demanda Raphaël, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation.

-Nous ne somme pas à la même époque qu'il y a quelques heures. Nous ne sommes plus à New York et ceci en est la cause. » Expliqua Donatello en pointant la Grande faille de son doigt.

Les trois frères regardèrent et comprirent enfin. Ils c'étaient téléporter dans une autre époque !

« Des créatures comme vous peut se marier avec des humains ? » Demanda Alice en les regardant de haut en bas.

Pendant quelque instant, il y eu un immense silence. Donatello baissa les yeux un pincement au cœur avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Peut être qu'un jour sa sera possible. » Dit-il avant de continuer à avancer ne voulant pas qu'elle lui pose plus de question à ce sujet.

Alice le regarda passer devant puis fronça les sourcils, une crainte qu'elle ait dit quelque chose de mal.

« Ne tant fait pas, ce n'est rien. Lui affirma Léonardo en ayant vue qu'elle c'était senti coupable.

-Donnie est amoureux d'une humaine. Mais dans notre époque, ceux qui son différent ne sont pas bien vue et immédiatement rejeté. Nous sommes des mutants, nous ne sommes même pas censés vivre. » Lui expliqua le leader.

Alice senti quelque chose se serré dans sa poitrine alors que les paroles de Léonardo transpercèrent son cœur comme une flèche. Les trois passèrent ensuite à coter d'elle pour suivre le reste du groupe.

«Mais il existe un monde ! S'écria Alice en se retournant brusquement. Un monde ou vous ne serez pas juger, où vous aurez le droit de vivre en toute liberté. » Dit-elle avec espoir.

Mais malheureusement, son espoir se brisa comme du cristal quand elle vit le regard attristé de Léonardo qui lui avait lancé un petit sourire. Elle se détendit puis les suivit. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Le pays des merveilles n'existe pas pour eux.

…

Andy était à coté de son sauveur, V, marchant dans les longs couloir sombre de la tour. Il était déjà un peu plus rassuré maintenant qu'il était avec un adulte, en plus un justicier ! Mais soudain, il se crispa. Il y avait eu un énorme vacarme dans la pièce au bout du couloir. Un cri bestial résonna jusqu'à eux les faisant frissonner. V sorti ses dagues, puis continua d'avancer, près à se battre s'il le fallait.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, elle était sombre, bien évidement. Une forme se dessinait un peu plus au fond, comme quelqu'un d'accroupi. Quand soudain, la forme les aperçut. Elle se redressa formant ainsi une espèce d'homme très large d'épaule et très grand. Et enfin, la lumière de la Grande faille illumina la silhouette qui n'était autre qu'un yautja.

Andy senti son souffle se coupé et ses membres se raidir. Un yautja ?!

« Cours tant qu'il en est encore temps ! Je vais le retenir aussi longtemps que je peux. » Cria V en se mettant en position de défense.

Andy regarda entre V et le yautja avant de se mettre à courir à toute vitesse dans le prochain couloir. Il n'a fait que ça, courir, courir, courir jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses jambes.

Le silence devint rapidement un poids lourd qui s'abattait sur le jeune enfant. Andy senti des larmes de peur et de stresse lui monter aux yeux, il allait s'effondré à tout moment. Mais c'est alors là qu'il vit une petite lumière brillée loin devant lui. Puis, il entendit des voix.

« Qui est là ?! Cria Andy nerveusement.

-Chut ! Chut !

-Chut !

-Chut toi-même !

-Chut !

-Vous allez-vous taire ?!

-Chut !

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda une voix grave.

-Dite moi votre nom ! Ordonna Andy, ses mains tremblantes agripper à son Swift rouge.

-Attendez je reconnais cette voix ! C'est celle du petit garçon qu'on à trouver dehors ! Cria une voix plus aigüe, celle d'un homme.

-Moi aussi sa me dit quelque chose. »

Andy senti des larmes de joie coulé le long de ses joues et se mit à courir tout droit vers le groupe de personne. Il avait reconnu les voix, c'était celle des Cowboy ! Il était sauvé !

Il sauta dans les bras du premier venu et se laissa pleurer tellement il avait eu peur. Il enfoui son visage dans les vêtements de la personne qu'il serrait fort quand soudain, il senti une drôle d'odeur. C'était comme une odeur de produit chimique ou de colorant. Il se crispa quand une main hésitante se posa sur sa tête.

« D'habitude je n'ai pas le contact facile. » Rétorqua Chapelier en voyant la tête surpris des trois cowboys alors qu'il caressait les cheveux roux foncé d'Andy qui était agripper à lui.

Andy se laissa calmer puis renifla bruyamment avant de se retirer et de regarder les personnes qu'il avait face à lui. Les trois Cowboy, un sorcier et un… clown habillé en marier ? Il c'était jeter dans ses bras sans même le connaître, mais ce n'est pas grave.

« Ont peut savoir qui est-vous ? Demanda le sorcier en approchant sa baguette du visage de l'enfant.

-Je m'appelle Andy. Je suis l'enfant d'Emily. » Répondit-il en passant sa manche sous son nez.

Mais alors qu'il venait de prononcer ses mots, le visage de Severus se figea dans un rictus inexplicable. Une sorte de profonde tristesse et de trahison.

« Non mais pas l'Emily que vous pensez ! Une autre. Se rattrapa rapidement Andy en ayant compris son erreur.

-De qu'elle Emily parles-tu alors ? Demanda Charles qui c'était avancé.

-Euh… une-une Emily que vous ne connaissez pas, certainement ! Ont vit-vit euh dans les égouts ! Alors ça m'étonnerait que vous la connaissiez. Balbutia Andy nerveusement.

-Les égouts ? » Répéta Charles en regardant Lawless et Kieran qui était en arrière.

Andy soupira de soulagement puis souri légèrement, maintenant rassurer. Quelque chose attira rapidement son attention sous la grande cape du sorcier. Il y avait un enfant plus jeun que lui et un chat qui souriait.

« Bon, viens avec nous. Et cette fois-ci ne nous laisse pas en plan ! Demanda Kieran en souriant timidement au jeun garçon au swit rouge.

-Je prend plus le risque. » Répondit Andy.

Comme dit, ils les suivirent, les mains dans les poches. Harry et Chessire son finalement sorti de sous la cape de Severus pour aller voir de plus près le nouveau de la bande.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Andy à l'enfant au cheveux noir qui marchait à coter de lui.

-Harry Rogue. Répondit-il. Tu as quel âge ?

-J'ai 25 ans. Et toi ? Demanda Andy en regardant droit devant lui.

-25 ans ? Répéta Harry en remontant ses lunettes. Alors moi j'ai 35 ans ! Ricana-il, trouvant ce petit jeu amusant.

-C'est vrai ?! s'étonna Andy en tournant son regard sur le plus petit. Tu es aussi une entité ? Demanda-t-il pressé de savoir.

-Non, moi je suis un sorcier. Je veux être professeur.

-Professeur de quoi ? Demanda plus calmement Andy.

-Professeur, de potion, comme mon père ! » S'exclama Harry, l'ambition se lisant dans ses yeux.

Mais soudain, tout le monde se tut et se stoppèrent.

« Vous avez senti ça ? Demanda Kieran d'une voix nerveuse.

-Encore un tremblement de terre ? » Demanda Andy.

A peine il avait fini sa phrase que plusieurs tremblements de terre les secouèrent de plus en plus violement jusqu'au moment ou le bruit d'une explosion retenti. Le sol tremblait tellement qu'ils dû se mettre au sol pour ne pas tomber et se blesser.

C'est alors qu'une autre explosion troua le mur de leur droite, faisant voler plusieurs morceaux de béton et de verre sur eux. Severus avait pris les deux enfants et le chat sous lui pour les protéger un maximum en utilisant un sort de protection pour tous. Par chance, personne n'était blesser.

Quand enfin les tremblements semblaient s'éloigner, il leva sa tête pour tenter de comprendre quelque chose. Effectivement, un trou béant se trouvait maintenant là, a quelque pas d'eux. Ils pouvaient voir par le trou que deux robots géants se battaient à l'extérieur et que parfois des bales ricochait contre les murs de la tour.

Barricade et WhiteOut étaient en train de se battre. De temps en temps, ils se cognaient à l'immeuble des alentours, et parfois des balles n'atteignaient pas leur cible et venait casser les structures environnantes. Piou ! Ils avaient eu chaud cette fois.

…

_Au bout de cet escalier, que vont-ils trouver ? Qui saura leur donner les réponses ?_

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

**La Grande faille 11**

Ils c'étaient tous arrêter devant la fameuse porte. Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un faux espoir. Si ça se trouve, il n'y a personne, que c'est juste un piège. Etrangement, la porte était rouge, pas comme les autres qui étaient noir ou grise comme le reste du bâtiment. Au moins on pouvait la voir de loin.

Jenna senti ses mains devenirs moites alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrer.

L'androïde mystérieux frappa plusieurs fois sur la porte avant d'entrer.

« Attendez-moi ici. Demanda-t-il.

-Hors de question. Grogna Hank juste derrière.

-Ont entre avec toi. » Dit Jenna en prenant un pas en avant.

Finalement, le groupe entra. C'était une grande pièce avec un plafond très haut. Contrairement au reste de la tour, il y avait des bougies qui éclairait la plus grande partie de la pièce. Il y avait un bureau au fond avec plusieurs ordinateurs allumés, des piles de papier et des schémas accrocher aux murs. Tous les yeux se braquèrent ensuite sur une forme au fond de la pièce.

« Et si on imagine la théorie 7 ça devrais dire… » Murmura une voix féminine provenant de la silhouette qui était en train d'accrocher d'autre schéma un peu plus loin du bureau.

L'androïde s'avança alors jusqu'à l'ombre.

« Evelyne, il y a des gens des autres mondes qui veulent te parler. » Dit-il en regardant ensuite de leurs directions.

La Evelyne en question se tourna vers le groupe de personne, la bouche béante.

…

Le groupe de Severus marchai rapidement dans les couloirs sombres, montant sans cesse les escaliers qui se dressait devant eux. Quand atteindraient-ils le sommet ? Sur l'un des murs de leur étage, il y avait écrit 56ème étage.

Harry, Chessire et Andy se trouvaient tous les trois sous la cape de Severus pour se protéger du danger qui les entouraient en permanence, guettant aux alentour avec crainte.

« Vous avez déjà rencontrer l'homme sans nom ? Demanda Andy en sortant sa tête de sous la cape du sorcier qui éclairait le chemin avec ça baguette.

-L'homme sans nom ? Ça va être difficile de savoir qui c'est ! Rit légèrement le Chapelier juste derrière.

-A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Demanda Severus en levant un sourcil sans pour autant s'arrêter d'avancer.

-Il à des long cheveux raid noir, des yeux gris et un visage fin. D'écrit Andy en repensant a sa première rencontre.

-Eh bien, si nous le croisons, nous saurons maintenant ! S'exclama Tarrant en souriant grandement.

-Et sinon, quelqu'un sait quand ont aura atteint le sommet de cette tour ? Demanda la seule femme du groupe, Lawless en s'avançant.

-Nous le découvrirons bientôt. » Répondit le sourcier avant de s'arrêter.

Il y avait quelque chose au bout du couloir. Severus fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir ce que c'était. Il se rapprocha prudemment avant de voir une poupée garçon assis sur une chaise au bout du couloir éclairé par une faible lumière. La poupée avait des cheveux noirs et un visage lise. Elle devait mesurer environ un mètre de long et semblait fixé le groupe qui s'approchait lentement, méfiant.

Severus le regarda de haut quand soudain un homme apparut juste derrière, portant un masque qui ressemblait étrangement à la poupée. Il respirait bruyamment, effrayant Harry qui se cacha sous la cape de son père. Qui est-il ? Et de quel côté est-il ?

…

Evelyne se tordit nerveusement les doigts alors qu'une dizaine de personne attendait des explications net et clair. Elle se racla la gorge avant de commencer.

« Très bien alors pour commencer… Il y a eu une grande… déchirure dans le ciel. Commença-t-elle en montrant de la main la faille dans le ciel. A se moment là, tout le monde étaient dans leur propre monde. Dit-elle en marchant de droite à gauche.

-Attend… tu veux dire qu'on ne vient pas du même monde ? Genre pas de la même planète ? Demanda Hank en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

-Eh bien… oui et non. Il existe diffèrent monde ou univers avec une dimension parallèle. Dit-elle en se mettant en face du groupe. Chacun d'entre nous avons été aspirer dans un seul monde. Et particulièrement dans la ville de Detroit d'une autre dimension dont je ne suis pas originaire. Je viens d'une autre dimension tout comme se Connor. Dit-elle en montrant le Connor abimé. Tandis que ce Connor, se Hank et Jenna fait partie d'une dimension parallèle au monde de Detroit. Dit-elle en montrant les personnages concernés.

-Alors pourquoi on a tous été réunis ici ? Demanda Alice qui s'avança d'un pas.

-Si je vous parle d'Emily ? Répondit Evelyne avant de refaire les cent pas. Tout le monde connaît Emily, ou du moins prétend la connaître. Mais en réalité, qui est Emily Shadow ? Dit-elle en regardant les quatre mutants. Qui est Emerys Raven ? Elle dirigea son regard sur Sandor.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Emily fait là-dedans ? Demanda Pennywise en bavant.

-C'est elle le centre de tout ça. Dit-elle, mais elle poursuivit quand elle comprit que personne ne voyait ou elle voulait en venir. Tout le monde sait que la Terre à un noyau terrestre, la gravité, etc… Eh bien elle est tous ça à la fois pour les univers et les dimensions existantes. » Expliqua l'analyste au yeux bleu tout en regardant chacun des personnages.

Elle se redressa avant de chercher un ordinateur portable noir de marque asus avant de taper deux trois choses avant de tourner l'écran.

« Regarder, toutes les preuves sont ici ! Dit-elle en montrant de son indexe une page internet. Vos histoires sont toutes inscrites ici. Tout est noté ! C'est ici qu'Emily raconte ses expériences, ces rencontres, les univers qu'elle à traverser, les dimensions différentes qui existe ! Dit-elle en souriant de plus en plus, impressionner par le pouvoir d'Emily.

-J'y comprend que dalle moi ! Répondit Hank en grognant.

-Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? Il y a une seule personne derrière chacune de vos histoires, vos vies, et de vos univers ! Emily est le pourquoi du qui sommes-nous ! Elle est… notre Maître ! » Termina-t-elle avec un large sourire complètement impressionner.

Chacun se regardèrent entre eux, cherchant à comprendre exactement se que tout cela signifiait.

« Bon écouter, je vais vous montrer. Dit Evelyne en posant l'ordinateur avant de pointer Alice du doigt. Toi ! Approche-toi. Demanda-t-elle. Tu t'appelle Alice, tu vas te marier avec Tarrant, le Chapelier fou. Vous aurez deux enfants, une fille qui s'appellera Mia et votre fils Timothy. Toi ! Dit-elle ensuite en pointant Sandor du doigt. Tu t'appelles Sandor, tu es marié à Emerys. Toi ! Tu es Pennywise, une entité qui vie à Derry dans le Maine, tu as eu un enfant avec Emily qui s'appelle Andy. Dit-elle ensuite avant de tous les regarder. Il y a tant d'univers qui existe et aujourd'hui ils se sont tous rencontré pour une raison totalement inconnue. Peut-être que le Maître nous a tous réuni pour nous mettre à l'épreuve ? Ou peut-être qu'elle à quelque chose d'important à nous dire ? » Expliqua Evelyne.

Mais un long silence sans suit, et personne ne semblait très emballer par ses explications farfelues. Soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

« C'est presque ça. » Dit une voix féminine et grave.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la voix et vers la lumière qui venait de s'allumer au fond de la pièce. Une femme était assise sur un immense coffre, un fusil d'assaut dans l'une de ses mains. Elle avait des cheveux brun coiffé en queue de cheval, un t-shirt vert et un pantalon d'armé. Elle leva sa tête, montrant enfin son visage remplit de scarification.

« Tu te trompes sur un point. Dit-elle en regardant sévèrement Evelyne. Si les univers se sont tous rencontré, c'est que le Maître comme tu dis, à une surcharge de puissance et use de son pouvoir en trop grande quantité. Expliqua-t-elle d'un visage crispé de colère. Elle n'aurait certainement pas fait ça exprès.

-Tu veux dire que quelqu'un l'en a obligé ? Demanda l'analyste.

-C'est fort probable. Dit la femme militaire en se relevant. Quelqu'un à du ouvrit un portail dimensionnel dans chaque univers en même temps en se servant du pouvoir d'Emily. Quelqu'un qui veut la renverser. » Expliqua-t-elle en rechargeant son arme.

Soudain, un tremblement de terre les secoua tous violement, mais la femme ne bougea presque pas.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche. Dit-elle ensuite en sautant du haut du coffre avant de se diriger vers la porte rouge.

-Et qu'est qu'on doit faire ? » Demanda Léonardo en regardant la femme passé à coter de lui.

Elle se retourna entièrement, les regardant chacun avant de parler.

« Sauvé Emily. »

…

A suivre…


End file.
